


Такие разные

by Anidora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anidora/pseuds/Anidora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку с кинк-феста:<br/>AU. Стайлз - выпускник старших классов, Дерек наглый 16-ний подросток. Увидев впервые Стайлза, Дерек настроен сделать его своим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Такие разные

Дерек Хейл 16 лет:  
http://i068.radikal.ru/1307/9c/25c1a09c33f9.jpg

Стайлз Стилински 18 лет:  
http://s018.radikal.ru/i517/1307/99/08f20e8f7503.jpg

Дерек спускался по лестнице стараясь ступать как можно тише, но - увы - это его не спасло.

\- О, мой драгоценный племянник, куда же ты крадешься? Ах, да сегодня у тебя первый учебный день в новой школе.

Питер просто лучился ехидством.

\- Я надеюсь, после того элитного загона для золотой молодежи, школа нашего скромного городка не покажется тебе слишком убогой.

Дерек скривился, дядя был последним человеком, с которым ему сейчас хотелось общаться.

\- Милый, ты опоздаешь, если сейчас не спустишься, – голос матери прозвучал райской музыкой.

\- Я успею, мам! – Дерек спустился вниз и вошел в столовую. Отец сидел во главе стола и читал газету, Лора листала, видимо, ее же, но на планшете. Мама пила кофе и наблюдала за работой новой горничной. 

\- Удачного дня в школе, мелкий, надеюсь, тебя не съедят, – широко улыбнулась сестра, Дерек поморщился и насыпал себе хлопьев. Не сказать, что его так уж радовала перспектива ходить в старшую школу тут, в Нью-Йорке было куда веселее и стопроцентно круче. К тому же там он жил в общежитии и был избавлен от регулярных встреч с родней.

\- Наш мальчик стал совсем взрослым, это так чудесно, правда, Ник? – Питер вплыл в столовую в халате. Отец поморщился и отложил газету.

\- Дерек, ты же помнишь наш уговор? Я не хочу повторения.

Самый младший Хейл уткнулся в тарелку с хлопьями. На всех вечеринках в школе курили траву, да и таблетки ходили свободно. Кто же знал, что новый препод окажется такой сукой, и вместо того, чтобы как все, закрыть глаза на развлечения учеников, накатает докладную директору и что хуже всего - настучит в департамент образования? 

Если докладную еще могли спустить на тормозах, то проверяющие быстро вытащили кучу нарушений. 

Конечно, досталось-то больше преподавателям, но и родители внезапно стали обладателями бесценной информации о свободном обороте наркоты и алкоголя на территории закрытой школы.

Студентов мгновенно перевели в другие заведения. Дерек ожидал что отец отправит его куда-нибудь в Европу, но увы, родители решили, что ближайшие два года ему будет лучше тут, под присмотром.

Получив напутственный поцелуй от матери, Дерек смог наконец покинуть дом и направиться в школу.

Были, конечно, и плюсы. В Нью-Йорке он был одним из многих студентов с золотыми кредитками. Тут, в Бейкон-Хиллс, он станет единственным и неповторимым.

Быть Хейлом здесь означало носить знак качества. Именно им принадлежали шахты, на которых работало едва ли не сорок процентов жителей города. 

Парковка перед школой оказалась уже наполовину заполнена. Дерек хмыкнул, большая часть машин была металлоломом. Десяток новых - дешевками. Выделялся только новенький серебристый порше. Вот рядом с ним Хейл и припарковался.

Директор полчаса трепался о высоких моральных ценностях, потом рассыпался в комплиментах в адрес Лоры. Еще бы, вряд ли в школе еще были выпускницы, закончившие Гарвард.

Наконец спохватившись, он повел Дерека в класс.

\- С сегодняшнего дня у вас будет новый одноклассник, мистер Хейл буквально на днях приехал из Нью-Йорка, надеюсь, вы поможете ему освоиться.

Директор еще раз улыбнулся и наконец-то убрался.

Чувствуя на себе девятнадцать пристальных взглядов, Дерек, не стесняясь, рассматривал новых одноклассников. Почти сразу обратил внимание на кудрявого паренька на последней парте, взяв его на заметку, и, дождавшись учительского разрешения, Дерек прошел к свободной парте.

Первая половина дня пролетела очень быстро. Собственно, уже сейчас было понятно, что удивить Дерека тут ничем не смогут. Программа была куда слабее, чем в прежней школе, и занятия вызывали скуку.

Зато удалось высмотреть пару симпатичных девчонок, но так, исключительно на потрахаться. 

Столовая оглушила гулом голосов. Особого голода не было и, прихватив яблоко и банку газировки, Дерек оглядел столы. Почти сразу обнаружил у самой стены того самого кудряшку, но теперь в обществе блондиночки. Девочка была очень даже ничего. Ей бы на мордашку больше косметики, юбку покороче и вырез на кофте поглубже - тогда она сидела бы не с одним парнем, а в толпе поклонников.

\- Привет, тут занято?

На него тут же уставились две пары удивленных глаз.

\- А ты стол не перепутал? – блондиночка окинула его взглядом. - Такие как ты сидят вон там, в центре.

Дерек даже не посмотрел в указанную сторону.

\- Таких как я, солнышко, у вас еще не было! Так что? Тут занято?

\- Нет, садись, Дерек, - кудряшка сообразил быстрее, - я Айзек Лейхи, а это Эрика Рейес.

\- Ну, и чем порадуйте? – Дерек откинулся на спинку стула и вытянул ноги. Он прямо чувствовал, как его спину ощупывают чужие взгляды. 

\- В каком смысле? – Эрика опустила голову, явно пытаясь уйти от чрезмерного внимания к своей персоне. Еще бы, судя по всему, эта парочка еще десять минут назад для большинства просто не существовала.

\- Детка, расслабься и лови кайф. Они все равно будут глазеть, - Хейл хмыкнул и открыл банку с газировкой. - Я вроде как новенький, а ваш святой долг - рассказать мне, что и как у вас тут.

\- Ну, а что тебе интересно? – Айзек, видимо, чувствовал себя немного увереннее.

Дерек задумался и откусил кусок яблока.

\- Ок, расскажи мне, где у вас тут принято уединяться с девчонками, кто может раздобыть «травку», ну, и кого из преподов стоит опасаться.

Судя по округлившемуся рту Лейхи, таких вопросов он не ожидал.

\- С девчонками… Даже не знаю…

\- Да ладно, а сами-то вы куда ходите, когда приспичит? 

Теперь они покраснели одновременно. Нет, эта парочка Дереку определенно нравилась, причем он до сих пор не мог определиться, кто же ему больше по душе. 

\- Мы? Да никуда, собственно…

\- Мы не встречаемся, - пролепетала Эрика, окончательно смутившись.

\- Зря, - Дерек облизнулся, - но мне же лучше. Перейдем ко второму вопросу!

Айзек прокашлялся и поднял взгляд на Дерека.

\- У нас вроде как не принято баловаться…травкой. В школе все на спорте помешаны. Или играют или болеют.

\- Правда? Какая скука,- Хейл чуть скривился, ему не улыбалось два года провести среди правильных маменькины и папенькиных детишек, - и чем балуйтесь? Футболом?

\- Нет, лакроссом, - Айзек, похоже, гордился школьным спортом.

\- Это что еще такое? – в понимании Дерека к приличному спорту можно было отнести баскетбол, волейбол, футбол, ну и гимнастику, но исключительно с целью поглазеть на девочек.

Лейхи замер, глядя на него с приоткрывшимся ртом, видимо его подобное святотатство ужаснуло.

\- Это командная игра, типа хоккея на траве, - хмыкнула Эрика, - не обращай на него внимание, он с этого года вроде как входит в команду. Младший состав, будущее пушечное мясо. А ты чем занимаешься?

Миленько, Эрика хоть и прикидывалась невинным ангелочком, задатки стервочки имела явно. Дереку всегда нравились такие девочки, нужно будет непременно обкатать мисс Рейес.

\- Баскетболом, - Дерек отложил огрызок яблока и приподнял бровь, поймав недоверчивый взгляд Эрики. - Чего? Детка, поверь: размер - не главное.

Парни из его школы легко могли это подтвердить. Дерек хоть и особо не выделялся ни ростом, ни телосложением, место капитана получил совсем не за красивые глаза.

\- Тогда тебе придется переучиться. У нас нет баскетбольной команды.

\- Да, - Айзек кивнул подхватывая, - или ты среди звезд в команде по лакроссу или среди пловцов, они тоже считаются ничего такими. Или ты лузер на трибуне.

\- Ну, допустим, лузером я не буду точно, даже если не захочу стать вашим будущим капитаном, или членом команды русалочек… - Дерек задумался, плавать он не особенно любил, но и загадочный лакросс его тоже не слишком привлекал. Может, проще остаться в стороне?

\- Капитаном? – Айзек хмыкнул и покачал головой. – Ну, это только если через год.

\- В каком смысле? – Хейл чуть удивился.

\- Капитан у нас Джексон Уиттмор, редкостная задница, но игрок он очень хороший. И он своего места тебе не уступит, но он тут последний год. Собственно, как и большая часть команды.

\- Уиттмор? – фамилия была знакомой, Дерек может давно не бывал дома, но на Рождество был вынужден возвращаться и вместе с семьей таскаться по вечеринкам.

\- Да, прокурорский сынок, - Эрика чуть улыбнулась, - и, между прочим, Джексон минут пять тебя взглядом сверлил когда ты к нам сел.

\- Его проблемы. Ну, и где там ваш король? – Хейл обернулся и опять пробежался взглядом по столовой.

\- В центре зала, куда я тебя и посылала, смазливый такой красавчик.

Собственно, и без описания можно было понять кто такой Уиттмор. Теперь было ясно, кто является обладателем порше. Брендовые шмотки, небрежная поза, взгляд в стиле «я-самый-крутой-самец» и океан пафоса и самодовольства. Нагибать таких самовлюбленных красавчиков Дерек умел давно, и делал это легко и без напряга. Тем более что Уиттмор уже выглядел не слишком довольным. 

\- Кто там еще? – Хейл без малейшего стеснения рассматривал старшекурсников.

\- Рыжая рядом с Уиттмором - Лидия Мартин, его девушка, - Эрика чуть наклонилась вперед, жадно облизываясь. Сплетни - это хлеб любой девчонки.

Мартин Дереку не слишком понравилась. В ней все было чересчур, и он откровенно посочувствовал Уиттмору. Кто тут был при ком, королева при Короле или король при Королеве - загадка.

\- Слева - Денни, вратарь и лучший друг Джексона.

Дерек кивнул, запоминая. Айзек зачем-то тоже влез:

\- Денни, между прочим, гей, но не советую на эту тему стебаться, Уиттмор за друга кого угодно порвет.

\- А с чего ты взял, что я собираюсь? – Дерек чуть хмыкнул. - Но за информацию спасибо, надо будет поближе с ним познакомиться, тем более что, похоже, принимать он умеет.

Лейхи тут же замолчал и опять уткнулся в тарелку.

\- Темноволосая - это Арджент. Эллисон к нам перевелась год назад и все играла в неприступную принцессу. Потом спохватилась, но все парни уже были заняты, пришлось брать того, кто остался, - судя по всему Эрика явно не была фанаткой Арджент.

\- Она тебе не по душе? Ревнуешь? – Дерек улыбнулся, ему эта девчонка была безразлична, не его типаж.

\- Нет, - Эрика пожала плечами, - просто она мутная. Тот, который с кудряшками, ее парень, Скотт МакКолл. Он еще недавно считался ботаном и сидел на скамейке запасных, но потом подтянулся и теперь тоже играет в первой линии. Вот и оказался среди них.

Дерек глянул на парня со скошенным подбородком, который на свою девушку смотрел взглядом влюбленного щенка, и поморщился. Вот такого он никогда не понимал.

\- О, а вон и последний! Стилински! – Эрика широко улыбнулась. - Он у них типа придворного шута, ну и со Скоттом они лучшие друзья.

Дерек перевел взгляд в проход и хмыкнул. Этот Стилински действительно привлекал внимание. Высокий, в мешковатой одежде, но весьма и весьма интересный. Бледная кожа, большой рот, растянутый в улыбке, живое лицо, на котором за пару минут сменилась едва ли не сотня эмоций.

\- Он тоже играет? – Дерек повернулся к Айзеку, тот покачал головой.

\- Нет, он в команде, конечно, но вечно запасной. Я только пару раз видел, чтобы его на поле выпускали.

\- Но он в прошлом сезоне забил два мяча, - возмутилась Эрика, которая, похоже, симпатизировала Стилински.

\- И что? А в следующую игру, когда его выпустили, болтался по полю и мешался только! – Айзек пожал плечами. – Шут он и есть шут!

Стилински тем временем уселся за стол и начал бурно жестикулировать и что-то рассказывать. Уиттмор нахмурился и отодвинулся, видимо, боясь попасть под удар.

\- А он ничего такой… - протянул Дерек. Он сам обычно предпочитал девчонок, но когда, по пьяни, попадаешь в групповушку, быстро понимаешь, что особой разницы нет. А опыта у Дерека, несмотря на возраст, хватало.

\- О, даже так? – Эрика совсем разошлась и хихикнула. - Прости, но тебе там ничего не светит. Стайлз у нас хранит верность своей даме сердца последние лет так десять.

\- Это кому же? – Дерек широко улыбнулся, окинул Стилински взглядом и отвернулся, все, что было нужно, он уже увидел, пока хватит.

\- Мартин. Он в нее влюблен с младшей школы и об этом все знают. К нему пытались подкатывать другие девчонки, он всех их отшил.

\- Тогда хорошо, что я не девчонка, - Хейл откинулся на спинку стула.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что готов под него лечь? – Айзек округлил глаза, Дерек хмыкнул.

\- Нет, я хочу сказать, что собираюсь его нагнуть, причем в ближайшее время.

Айзек хихикнул, видимо, посчитал это шуткой.

\- Да ладно! Стайлз даже с девчонками не спит, с чего ты взял, что он тебе даст?

Дерек встал из-за стола.

\- Потому что, такого как я тут еще не было. Ждите меня после занятий у машины, - развернувшись, пошел прямо к столу где сидели местные «звезды».

\- Салют, – Дерек широко улыбнулся, Джексон тут же улыбнулся в ответ и поднялся со своего места.

\- Привет. Я Джексон Уиттмор, мы виделись на вечеринке у моих родителей на прошлое Рождество, - и протянул руку. Дерек окинул его взглядом и пожал плечами.

\- Наверное, прости, не помню, - лицо Уиттмора вытянулось, он явно не знал как поступить. Дерек повернулся к Стайлзу, который откровенно наслаждался падением короля.

\- Привет, я Дерек, - Хейл улыбнулся и чуть склонил голову. Стайлз замер, его совершенно обалденный рот приоткрылся, но взяв себя в руки, Стилински кивнул.

\- Чувак, ты правда считаешь, что тут кто-то не знает, кто ты такой? Я Стайлз.

\- Слушай, Стайлз, что ты делаешь сегодня вечером? А то я только приехал, хотел бы посмотреть город.

Стилински хмыкнул и кинул взгляд на наблюдающих за ними Айзека и Эрику.

\- А что Лейхи и Рейес город не знают?

\- Думаю, что знают, но я хочу с тобой поближе познакомиться, - Дерек наклонился чуть ближе, наблюдая как у Стайлза округляются глаза и приоткрывается рот, - ты же не против…

Стилински отшатнулся и быстро облизнул губы.

\- Прости, чувак, но я не из вашей тусовки. Может, тебе лучше с Денни познакомиться?

Дерек улыбнулся еще шире и окинул уиттморовского друга взглядом прищуренных глаз.

\- Непременно, но в другой раз! Так что подумай, Стайлз…. Рад был познакомиться.

Дерек еще раз окинул взглядом компанию, Уиттмор явно кипел от злости, но не мог придумать что сказать, его приятель изображал праведный гнев, но глаза выдавали веселье, Скотт сидел в явном шоке. Напрягала только Мартин, ее взгляд как рентген просветил Дерека, и похоже, девушка уже успела сделать какие-то выводы для себя.

Хейл развернулся и направился к выходу из столовой. На пути к кабинету его нагнал Айзек.

\- Признай, он тебя отшил!

\- С чего ты это взял? – Дерек бросил на довольного Лейхи удивленный взгляд.

\- Да ладно, это все слышали!

\- Не обижайся, Айзек, но вы ни хрена не слышали. Зато я узнал все, что мне нужно.

В глазах Айзека явственно появилось любопытство.

\- Например?

\- Например, что моя будущая детка будет очень хорошо мне отсасывать.

Дерек подмигнул ошарашенному Лейхи и зашел в кабинет биологии. Пребывание в Бейкон-Хиллс обещало стать интересным.

 

\- Стилински, а что же ты без своего ухажера, не скучаешь? 

Стайлз только скрипнул зубами, Джексон вот уже две недели как находился в состоянии непрекращающегося ПМСа.

С одной стороны наблюдать за Уиттмором, чей трон опасно пошатнулся, было очень увлекательно. Джексон не привык к конкуренции и теперь просто не знал, что делать с появившимся Хейлом, который, не прикладывая даже малейшего усилия, стал звездой школы.

Только вот отгребал от Джексона отнюдь не этот недоделанный принц, а Стайлз. И это при том, что его самого Хейл бесил ни чуть не меньше.

Можно подумать Стилински мало доставалось от Джексона.

Уиттмор всегда умудрялся портить Стайлзу жизнь. Начиная с младшей школы и по сей день.

И если мелочи жизни вроде разорванных тетрадей и обливания водой еще можно было забыть, то Лидию Стайлз простить не мог.

Лидия Мартин была объектом его восхищения столько, сколько Стайлз себя помнил. Неприступная, прекрасная как рассвет, настоящая королева школы. Она одного за другим отшивала претендентов на свою руку и сердце.

Но Стайлз был готов ждать. Он изучал свою Богиню, узнавал о ней все, что только было возможно, готовился стать для нее лучшим и единственным.

Накопленные знания он начал использовать в тот год когда они пришли в старшую школу. Лидия раз за разом удивлялась и восхищалась (последнее никто, кроме Стайлза, не замечал) ухаживаниям своего верного поклонника. И вот когда ему показалось что лед начал таять и его богиня ответит на его чувства… появился Джексон. Стайлз на всю жизнь запомнил фразу, которую Уиттмор небрежно произнес:

\- Детка, не хочешь в кино сходить?

Стайлз потирал руки, представляя, как острая на язычок Мартин отошьет первого красавчика школы, а та внезапно согласилась.

Стилински почти полгода трепетно ухаживал за девушкой, которую считал прекраснейшей в мире, а Джексон небрежно и между делом уложил ее в постель меньше чем за месяц.

Нет, Стайлз верил, что рано или поздно Лидия поймет, что Уиттмор с его интеллектом на уровне табуретки ей не пара, и сделает верный выбор, нужно было только дождаться.

К тому же рядом был Скотт, лучший друг, готовый поддержать и посочувствовать. Они были похожи, непопулярные, не слишком удачливые в спорте, без девушек.

До прошлого года. Именно тогда к ним перевелась Арджент, в которую Скотт влюбился мгновенно и почти до безумия.

Стайлз отговаривал друга как мог. С Эллисон МакКоллу ничего не светило. Вторая красотка школы, неприступная как Бастилия даже для самых крутых парней - и ботаник?? Так не бывает.

Но Скотти уперся. Он забил на все, почти забросил учебу, отказался от половины смен в ветеринарной клинике и ударился в тренировки по лакроссу. Финсток это заметил и дал МакКоллу шанс. Всего один раз выйти в первой линии. Скотт вцепился в эту возможность всеми конечностями… и пробился в постоянный состав команды. 

Уже заняв место в основном составе, МакКолл отважился пригласить Эллисон в кино, и та ответила согласием. С этого момента парочка стала неразлучна.

А Стайлз остался совершенно один.

И вот теперь к его проблемам так ловко добавился Хейл. Этот сопляк рассекал по школе с видом некоронованного короля и при каждой встрече жадно раздевал Стайлза взглядом. Как же хотелось подойти и хорошенько ему врезать. Только сделать подобное означало признать, что Стайлз вообще эти взгляды замечает.

Вот на кой черт Хейлу был нужен именно он? Стайлз прекрасно видел, что за Дереком увивались почти все хоть немного симпатичные девчонки школы. Видимо, каждая помнила простую истину о том, что избранница принца и сама становится принцессой.

В конце концов, рядом с Хейлом теперь была Эрика.

Рейес была второй девушкой в школе, на которую Стайлз обратил внимание. Сначала это была жалость. Эрика с самого детства боролась со своей болезнью и для многих была едва ли не прокаженной. А потом появилось что-то еще. Эрика оказалась очень симпатичной. Длинноволосая блондинка с весьма неплохой фигуркой, а главное, Рейес явно была влюблена в Стайлза. Не заметить это мог только слепой.

А Стилински вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что устал от бесконечной игры в одни ворота с Лидией. Мартин по-прежнему охотно принимала его ухаживания, наслаждалась комплиментами, но совершенно не собиралась что-либо давать в ответ.

Собственно, этот год Стайлз решил попытаться провести без Лидии. Ведь все равно не за горами был выпускной, а потом колледж. Вероятность того, что их с Мартин пути пересекутся, была минимальной.

Да и на выпускной бал Стайлз идти в одиночестве совершенно не хотел. Исходя из этих размышлений, он и планировал все же разведать, встречаются ли Эрика с Айзеком или просто дружат.

Стайлз тоже имел право на любовь, да и кто знает, может, с Эрикой они дойдут и до чего-то большего. Ехать в колледж девственником было стремно. 

Джексон в свое время лишил его Лидии, Хейл сделал то же самое с Эрикой.

В девушке, которая ходила вместе с ним, от скромной Рейес ни осталось, ничего. Теперь это была хищница с ярким макияжем, и в экстремально коротких юбках. Не меньше изменился и Лейхи.

Про него Стайлз тоже немало знал, но держал язык за зубами. Отец не раз пытался разговорить Айзека, украшенного синяками и ссадинами. Но тот упорно молчал и держался как можно незаметнее.

Теперь он ходил по коридорам, сверкая широкой улыбкой, и явно прекрасно себя чувствовал. Учитывая, что мистер Лейхи занимал у Хейлов должность начальника безопасности, Айзеку, как лучшему другу Дерека, явно больше ничего не грозило.

Слухи, которые пускали про это трио, просто поражали. Там было все: от якобы распространения наркоты до едва ли не ежедневных оргий. 

В подобные сплетни Стайлз, конечно, не верил, но раздражали они до безумия. Вот и сейчас, стоило только поднять глаза, как взгляд натолкнулся на Дерека, который жадно наблюдал за ним. Терпение лопнуло. Стилински поднялся из-за стола и пошел прямо к столику, который занимали новоявленные «звезды».

\- Хейл, тебе не надоело еще?

Дерек широко улыбнулся.

\- Стайлз, ты все же решил согласиться на свидание?

\- Только в твоих мечтах! Отвали ты от меня! Я не гей!

Хейл только хмыкнул и окинул Стайлза взглядом.

\- Так и я не гей. Как там любят психологи говорить… Би-любопытный подросток! Вот! Точно! Так что насчет нашего свидания?

Стайлз не выдержал, вот ей-богу, он себя никогда к святым не причислял.

\- Иди ты в задницу, Хейл! Еще раз увижу, что ты на меня пялишься, и клянусь - я тебе врежу!

Дерек откинулся на спинку стула и лениво протянул:

\- Я-то пойду, не сомневайся. Не хочешь идти на свидание? Ладно, обойдемся без прелюдий. Я же не против.

В глазах мальчишки проскользнуло что-то такое, от чего у Стайлза в животе появился холодок. Развернувшись, он быстро вышел из столовой. Вот не стоило упоминать в присутствие Хейла чью-либо задницу. Потому что своей Стилински четко ощущал: мелкий гавнюк задумал какую-то пакость, и Стайлзу она точно выйдет боком.

 

Стилински оказался на удивление крепким орешком. Только вот он не понимал, что чем сильнее борется, пытаясь вырваться, тем больше вызывает к себе интерес. Но главное: Стайлзу не стоило забывать, что у Дерека всегда найдется способ получить желаемое. 

Именно с этой мыслью Дерек зашел в кабинет отца. Тот оторвался от ноутбука и кивнул сыну.

\- Ты что-то хотел?

\- Да, пап. Мы можем поговорить?

Если было нужно, Дерек прекрасно умел изображать пай-мальчика.

\- Слушаю тебя, - отец повелся. Ну, еще бы, с момента переезда Дерек больше не закатывал скандалов и не спорил с родными. Каждый день посещал школу, получал хорошие баллы, завел положительно во всех смыслах друга. Айзек, как оказалось, приходился сыном одному из подчиненных отца. И даже вроде бы как начал встречаться с милой девушкой. Эрика очень охотно изображала прежнюю себя при встрече с родителями Дерека.

\- У меня тут возникли сложности с учебой, - Дерек потер шею, изображая смущение.

\- Да? Но твой средний балл не изменился.

\- Это пока. Вот скоро начнутся тесты, и сам увидишь, - пришлось добавить в голос мрачности.

\- А предметы какие? - отец явно встревожился. Дерек глубоко вздохнул и пробормотал:

\- Экономика и химия.

Ну, если химия отцу была безразлична, то вот хороший балл по экономике был точно нужен. Учитывая, что в мечтах родителей Дерек уже учился в Гарварде.

\- Это плохо. Может, тебе дополнительно позаниматься?

Ха, все же Дерек своего отца знал. С трудом сдержав улыбку, он кивнул.

\- Хотелось бы. Только вот не хочу с преподавателями. Думаю, по школьной программе мне может и Лора помочь.

Отец задумался, Лора сейчас упорно строила карьеру и помогать младшему брату с уроками ей точно было некогда.

\- А может кто-нибудь из старшекурсников с тобой может позаниматься? Естественно, не бесплатно. 

Бинго!

\- Ну, - Дерек задумался, - вообще есть один, которого и Харрис и Финсток хвалят. Стилински, кажется.

\- Стилински? - Отец задумался. - Сын шерифа? Да, он вроде не глупый парень. Давай так, я поговорю с его отцом и с ним. Идет?

Дерек кивнул и поднялся.

\- Ладно. Спасибо, пап.

Отец улыбнулся.

\- Не за что. Я рад, что могу тебе помочь.

Улыбнувшись отцу, младший Хейл вышел в коридор, вот знал бы родитель, в чем именно он помогает. Вряд ли так бы радовался. 

 

Через два дня мрачный Стайлз поймал Дерека в коридоре и, впечатав спиной в стену, навис над ним.

\- Ты на хрена это сделал? Ты же сам кого хочешь подтягивать можешь! Хейл, тебе как объяснить, чтобы ты от меня отстал??

Детка бесилась и бесилась сильно. Дерек схватил Стайлза за запястья и поднял на него невинный, совершенно растерянный взгляд.

\- Ты о чем, Стайлз? Я не понимаю…

Стилински моргнул раз-другой и разжал пальцы, чтобы через миг самому оказаться прижатым к стене с вывернутыми руками.

\- Стайлз, смирись, - Дерек вжался пахом в ягодицы Стилински, тот задергался, пытаясь освободиться, - я не отстану. Точнее, возможно, я подумаю об этом, после того как мы познакомимся максимально близко, но на твоем месте, детка, - тут Стайлз зарычал и рванулся изо всех сил, пришлось еще раз впечатать его в стену, - я бы сильно на это не рассчитывал.

Вот в который раз отсутствие ярко выраженной мускулатуры и высокого роста играло Дереку на руку. Почему-то никому и в голову не приходило о том, какой вес он легко поднимает в спортивном зале. Выпустив руки Стайлза, Дерек отошел от него. 

\- И да, Стайлз, мне будет удобно в пять часов, у меня дома! До встречи!

Дерек окинул взглядом разозленного Стайлза и спокойно пошел в нужный кабинет.

 

Бог знает, что уж там сказал отец, но ровно в пять Стайлз действительно зашел в комнату Дерека, правда, в сопровождении мамы, но это были мелочи.

\- Мальчики, может вам принести печенья?

Дерек покачал головой.

\- Нет, мам, нам надо позаниматься. Все удовольствия потом.

В глазах Стайлза сверкнула злость, но он промолчал. Мама, наконец, вышла и закрыла за собой дверь.

\- Ну, и чем предпочитаешь заняться? Химия, экономика или что-нибудь более приятное? - хмыкнул Дерек, глядя на своего репетитора.

\- Химия! – Стайлз явно сдерживался с огромным трудом.

Хейл кинул и вытащил нужный учебник.

\- Садись, Стайлз, или так и будешь стоять? – Дерек указал на стул рядом со своим, Стилински подошел и передвинул стул на максимально возможное расстояние. Хмыкнув и покачав головой, Хейл принялся решать пример.

Почти час они действительно занимались исключительно предметом. Не то чтобы у Дерека были реальные проблемы, но Стайлз объяснял весьма неплохо.

\- Ты не думал пойти учиться на преподавателя? 

Дерек бросил на Стайлза быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц, тот слегка расслабился, но все еще контролировал каждое движение своего ученика.

\- Нет. Это не мое, я не смогу запихивать знания в чужие головы.

\- Думаешь? А по-моему у тебя неплохо выходит.

\- Тебе виднее, - Стайлз бросил взгляд на часы и поднялся, - все, твой час вышел. Надеюсь, ты доволен.

\- Ты даже не представляешь как. Всю домашнюю работу сделал. Займемся в следующий раз экономикой?

Дерек опять придал себе максимально невинный вид. Стайлз моргнул и медленно кивнул.

\- Хорошо, тогда пока, ты знаешь, где дверь!

Дождавшись хлопка двери Хейл чуть хмыкнул, теперь Стилински будет над чем подумать на досуге.

Терпения Стайлзу хватило ровно на четыре занятия. На пятом он захлопнул учебник и выпалил:

\- Может, хватит уже? Ты и сам все это прекрасно знаешь!

\- Знаю, - Дерек кивнул и откинулся на спинку стула.

\- Тогда что тут делаю я? – Стайлз, похоже, никак не мог въехать в ситуацию.

\- Привыкаешь быть со мной наедине. Ну и может, ломаться быстрее перестанешь!

Стайлз прищурил глаза и фактически зашипел:

\- А ты не охуел ли, Хейл? С чего ты взял, что я должен упасть на кровать и раздвинуть перед тобой ноги?

\- Ну, если отбросить в сторону тот факт, что я офигительно хорош собой, умен, сексуален, у меня роскошная тачка, я самый популярный парень в школе… Ты и сам дал ответ. Я - Хейл, Стайлз. А в этом городе это решает все. 

\- Что, прости? Ты на полном серьезе считаешь, что можешь получить все только из-за того, что ты - Хейл?

Стайлз очень забавно округлил глаза, Дерек широко улыбнулся и кивнул. Стилински вдруг хмыкнул и посмотрел на него с какой-то снисходительностью, как на ребенка, заявившего полную чушь.

\- Дерек, ты, похоже, неправильно все понимаешь. Да, Хейлов в Бейкон-Хиллс уважают, даже очень. Твоего отца уважают за то, что несмотря на всю ту фигню, которая творится в мире он умудряется удерживать компанию на плаву, а значит, его работники могут кормить свои семьи. Он умный, проницательный человек, к чьим советам прислушиваются очень многие. Твою мать любят, зная о том, сколько сил и времени она тратит на благотворительные проекты и как она помогает приютам и домам престарелых. 

Дерек не мог понять, к чему этот рассказ, он и так неплохо знал, чем занимаются его родители.

\- Уважают даже твоего дядю Питера, которого мечтают побить, а лучше - кастрировать, наверное, процентов пятьдесят мужей в этом городе, за его чрезмерную любовь к чужим женам и невестам. Но и они при этом хорошо понимают, что при всех его недостатках, как доктор он в нашей больнице равных себе не имеет. И очень многие жители города обязаны ему своими жизнями. Знаешь, сложнее, конечно, с Лорой, но и она уже доказала, что носит вашу фамилию не просто так. Она это доказала, с блеском закончив школу, а потом получив престижный диплом. Но при этом твоя сестра все равно вернулась в наш город, хотя насколько я знаю, у вас хватает предприятий по стране.

Дерек на автомате кивнул, шахты действительно были не единственной собственностью Хейлов. Другой вопрос, что отцу нравилось заниматься именно ими. Лора, например, сейчас осваивала управление издательством и планировала переносить часть производства в Бейкон-Хиллс, что опять обещало городу появление рабочих мест.

\- А ты-то что сделал, чтобы так небрежно кидать «я - Хейл»? – Стайлз склонился и смотрел Дереку прямо в глаза. - Ты появился в школе, испортил чудесную девочку, заставил Айзека верить, что теперь он всесилен и никто его даже пальцем не тронет. И все? Дерек, ты ничего в своей жизни еще не сделал такого, чтобы козырять своей фамилией и что-либо получать за это. И если на то пошло, малыш, - Стилински поднялся, - то моего отца в этом городе уважают ничуть не меньше твоего. Но я никому не тыкаю в лицо тем, что я - Стилински. Все, что есть у тебя - это смазливая мордашка, а она меня не интересует! Найдешь, что предложить такого, чтобы я захотел с тобой встречаться, сообщи. А пока…

Стайлз сунул учебник в рюкзак и наклонился к самому уху Дерека и выдохнул:

\- Можешь подрочить на мой светлый образ, только руки не сотри, - и спокойно вышел из комнаты.

Наверное, в первый раз в жизни Дерек совершенно не знал, что ответить.

 

Утро понедельника начиналось дерьмово, мало того что из головы не шли слова Стайлза, Дерек еще и толком не выспался. Айзек с Эрикой опять зажали у шкафчиков какого-то парня и откровенно над ним издевались. Такое повторялось уже не в первый раз, обычно Дерек подобное просто игнорировал. Но почему-то сейчас взбесило.

\- Что вы творите?

Он схватил Рейес и Лейхи за плечи, парнишка, которого они зажимали, тут же слинял.

\- Привет, Дерек! Что с тобой? – Эрика округлила губы, накрашенные ярко-алой помадой.

\- Это с вами что? Чем он вам помешал?

Айзек пожал плечами:

\- А пусть знает свое место, он пялился на грудь Эрики! Такой как он даже глаз поднимать права не имеет.

Дерек поморщился и, окинув коридор взглядом, кивнул в сторону лестницы. 

\- Живо за мной!

Сейчас в раздевалках точно никого не должно было быть. Собственно так и оказалось. Закрыв за собой дверь, Дерек поинтересовался:

\- Вы охренели? Давно ли вам самим указывали ваши места?

Айзек чуть улыбнулся, но в голубых глазах явно была тревога:

\- Дерек, ты чего? Какая муха тебя укусила?

\- А может, не муха? – Эрика тряхнула кудрями и села на скамью, широко расставив ноги. – Уже месяц прошел, а Стилински все так же девственником ходит.

\- Заткнись! – не выдержав, рявкнул Хейл. - Это тут не причем! Вы оба, похоже, забыли, это я сделал так, что вы из невидимок превратились в тех, кем являетесь! Только вот что с вами будет, если я завтра скажу отцу, что больше не хочу тут учиться? Или ты забыла, солнышко, как тебя звали чокнутой? Думаешь, они забыли, как ты билась в припадках? Да нифига!

Эрика сверкнула глазами.

\- Наплевать! Я теперь одна из самых красивых девчонок школы, расклад изменился!

Дерек широко улыбнулся и подошел к ней.

\- Ты права, зайка, расклад изменился. Вот только это Мартин считают первой красавицей школы, вторая Арджент. А знаешь, кто ты? – Хейл мгновенно перестал улыбаться и сжал в кулаке светлые кудри девушки. – Ты - Рейес, шлюха Хейла. Только вот что-то я не помню, чтобы я тебя трахал. Но никто, кроме меня и Айзека, об этом не знает. И если я уеду отсюда, то тебя, радость моя, уже на следующий день пустят по кругу те, кто сейчас пускают слюни на все это, - Дерек небрежно сунул ладонь в вырез кофты и сжал грудь Эрики.

Девушка едва слышно всхлипнула, и тут подал голос Айзек.

\- Дерек, ты перегибаешь. Ну, уедешь ты, но я-то останусь!

Хейл отпустил Эрику, и повернулся к другу.

\- Правда? А кто ты такой?

Лейхи самодовольно улыбнулся.

\- Я член команды по лакроссу. Мою девушку никто не тронет.

\- Точно, как я мог забыть, - Дерек кивнул, и без колебания отвесил Айзеку пощечину, тот упал на пол. - А как давно ты последний раз на тренировке был, а, чемпион? И не тебе ли Финсток еще позавчера сказал, что если ты пропустишь еще хоть одну, то он вышвырнет тебя из команды?

Айзек смотрел на него глазами, полными ужаса.

\- Хватит этих игр в самую крутую парочку школы. Вы не там ищете популярность. Возьмитесь за ум. Эрика, хватит играть в шлюху! Айзек, кончай прогуливать тренировки! И начните уже блин официально встречаться!

Дерек протянул Лейхи руку, тот моргнул раз-другой и принял ее, поднимаясь с пола.

\- Эрика? – Хейл повернулся к девушке, та молча поднялась и вдруг с размаху отвесила Дереку пощечину.

\- Не смей! Слышишь! Никогда больше!

Хейл задумчиво потер щеку и медленно кивнул.

\- Хорошо, прости…

Рейес кивнула и, взяв Айзек за руку, вытащила его из раздевалки.

Хейл остался один. Теперь он точно знал: Стайлз был неправ, и Дерек сможет это доказать. 

 

Похоже, тот разговор оказался удачным и до Хейла все же дошло. Стайлз это понял, когда вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что уже неделю к нему никто не пристает и не глазеет.

А потом начало все самое интересное. Сначала Айзек и Эрика перестали корчить из себя малолетних бандитов. Лейхи снова стал посещать тренировки, юбки Эрики удлинились до приличного минимума. Но главное - они вдруг начали встречаться.

Одновременно в их дружбе с Хейлом наступила заметная прохлада, которая - увы - довольно быстро прошла, и это трио снова стало неразлучным.

Потом, к радости Финстока, Дерек вдруг записался в команду и почти сразу начал показывать очень неплохие результаты, чем, естественно, безумно бесил Уиттмора, который, в свою очередь, начал тренироваться еще усерднее, а значит меньше доставать Стайлза. 

Только этот праздник жизни продлился – увы - не слишком долго.

\- Привет, можно?

Стайлз окинул взглядом ряд пустых столов. В библиотеке бывало не так уж много народу.

\- Садись, что ты хотел?

Дерек выдвинул стул и уселся напротив.

\- Я хочу поговорить. О нас.

Стайлз вздохнул, сразу было ясно, что этот придурок так просто не отвяжется.

\- Нет никаких «нас». Я вроде четко дал тебе это понять!

Хейл кивнул.

\- Да, я обдумал твои слова. Я был не прав. И хочу узнать, что мне нужно сделать, что бы мы могли встречаться?

\- Дерек, мы не будем встречаться. Потому что я не гей. Пойми уже наконец!

Вот странно, Хейл казался довольно умным и сообразительным, а такие простые вещи никак понять не мог.

\- Стайлз, я это понимаю. Но дай мне шанс. Ты хоть раз встречался с парнем?

\- Нет, конечно, - Стилински такое и в голову не приходило.

\- Тогда откуда ты знаешь, что ты не гей? 

\- Молодые люди, нельзя ли потише? – в голосе библиотекаря слышалось явное недовольство. В пустом зале их разговор был очень хорошо слышен. Стайлз почувствовал, как к щекам приливает кровь и, схватив свои вещи, пошел к выходу.

\- Стайлз, черт! Да подожди ты!

Хейл нагнал его на стоянке.

\- Что? Что ты хочешь? – Стайлз обернулся.

Дерек схватил его за рукав рубашки.

\- Пожалуйста, дай мне шанс. Не хочешь встречаться? Ладно, давай хотя бы попробуем пообщаться. Стайлз, я не такой плохой, как ты думаешь. Ты же меня не знаешь! Начнем хотя бы с дружбы!

Стилински вздохнул и, покачав головой, глянул на мальчишку перед собой.

\- Чего ради мне это делать? Приведи хоть один веский довод!

Дерек явно замялся, а потом глядя прямо в глаза Стайлзу произнес:

\- Я тебя, похоже, люблю, Стайлз. Это веский довод?

Вот если честно такого Стайлз не ожидал. Все, что угодно, начиная с фирменного «я - Хейл» до угроз. Но вот признание… Черт, да это вообще был первый раз в его жизни, когда ЕМУ кто-либо признавался в любви. Пусть даже этот кто-то был парнем. Отчего-то на секунду вспомнилось, как он сам признался в своих чувствах Лидии в шестом классе. Мартин тогда пожала плечами и, развернувшись, ушла в класс. Свои ощущения: унижение, разбитые мечты и надежды Стайлз хорошо помнил даже сейчас. Заставлять переживать подобное кого-то еще совершенно не хотелось.

Стайлз уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что готов подумать на тему дружбы, разумеется, как Дерек все испортил.

Он схватил Стайлза за шею и, склонив к себе, поцеловал. Стилински даже не успел ничего толком осознать, тело среагировало само. Отлично поставленным ударом справа.  
Хейл отлетел на землю и провел ладонью по подбородку, стирая кровь из разбитой губы.

\- Отвали от меня, наконец! И Хейл, не путай любовь с похотью!

Стайлз вытащил из кармана ключи и пошел к джипу. Думать о произошедшем он не собирался.

 

Видимо, это был один из тех случаев, когда грубая физическая сила действует куда лучше слов. Совсем Хейл не отстал, он теперь таскался за Стайлзом как жалкий хвостик, но не лез и не приближался.

Погода портилась, впереди команду по лакроссу ждал первый матч этого сезона, то есть у Стайлза опять была перспектива, замерзая под дождем или ветром, наблюдать как все остальные носятся по полю в попытках получить мяч.

\- Эй, вы все! А ну живо сюда! – Финсток махал руками как мельница. - Билински! К тебе это тоже относится!

Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и поднялся с полюбившейся за столько лет лавочки. Загадка жизни, на уроках Финсток прекрасно помнил его фамилию, а на поле упорно забывал или, по крайней мере, делал вид.

\- Я решил разнообразить команду новыми членами! Гринберг, это не шутка была, хватит ржать! Попробуем провести ближайшую игру в новом составе, а пока можете повыбивать из новеньких пыль! Живее! Билински, тебя тоже касается! Оторви зад от скамьи и покидай мяч со всеми!

Стайлз и так не слишком горел желанием бегать по полю под порывами ледяного ветра, а поняв, наконец, кого тренер решил взять в команду, еще и искренне захотел навестить лазарет.

Собственно, новеньких было человек десять, как раз примерно столько же игроков и выпускались в этом году. Так что Финсток действовал на удивление логично. Но вот Хейл, идущий впереди остальных, вызвал у Стайлза приступ зубной боли. Не столько из опасения за свою нравственность, сколько из-за Уиттмора. И Джексон – увы - не разочаровал.

\- Хейл, решил выйти на поле? Не боишься, что тебя тут затопчут? Знаешь, мы особо под ноги не смотрим.

Дерек, который Джексону доставал хорошо если до плеча, только хмыкнул и окинул капитана взглядом.

\- Ты меня сначала поймай, а потом посмотрим.

Команды, как действующая, так и будущая, сверлили друг друга взглядами. И вот хоть убей, Стайлз не мог понять, что именно они собираются делить. Своих ведущих игроков Финсток все равно с поля не уберет, а у новеньких впереди еще куча времени, чтобы показать себя.

Резкий свисток очень удачно сорвал напряжение.

\- Так! Мартышкины дети, я не понял, чего вы застыли! Хейл, бери своих и к дальним воротам! Уиттмор, свои ворота сам найдешь или тоже подсказать? – Финсток, как всегда, был в своем репертуаре. - Билински!

\- Да, тренер? – Стайлз едва успел отпрыгнуть, как перед ним упала клюшка вратаря.

\- Сегодня будешь принимать! Живо на ворота!

\- Но я… - Стайлз, откровенно говоря, растерялся, обычно его место было в полузащите. Вратарем он стоял всего дважды и то на тренировках.

\- Что такое, Стилински? Тебе же не привыкать принимать, - Джексон усмехнулся и толкнулся языком в щеку, откровенно намекая.

Вообще-то на намеки Уиттмора Стайлзу было наплевать, за эти годы он к ним привык. Но вот то, каким взглядом Джексона проводил Хейл, Стайлзу почему-то очень не понравилось.

Как выяснилось через час, чутье Стайлза не подвело. Лакросс и так был довольно грубой игрой, но чтобы настолько… Финсток охрип от криков, бог знает, что именно Хейл шепнул своей команде перед игрой, но то, как они накинулись на «старичков» не поддавалось логичному объяснению. Команда Бейкон-Хиллс сперва растерялась, они, конечно, привыкли к грубостям соперников, но чтобы свои же играли так. А потом парни порядком разозлись и понеслось.

Собой Стайлз почти гордился, он поймал четыре мяча. Хуже было то, что еще восемь он все же пропустил. Собственно, это не помешало постоянной команде выиграть с перевесом в шесть очков.

Поскольку драка на поле дала ему достаточно времени для наблюдений, пришлось признать, Хейл свое слово сдержал. Поймать его Уиттмору так и не удалось. Хейл сам налетал на капитана, атакуя того с какой-то звериной жестокостью и раз за разом сбивая с ног.

Джексону очень быстро надоела игра в догонялки и он принялся мстить, привычно закидывая в ворота противника мяч за мячом.

\- Значит так, чтобы я на тренировках такого больше не видел! – Финсток кипел праведным гневом. - Хейл, мне насрать, что тебе там Уиттмор сделал, но бить его ты будешь вне поля! Ясно?!

\- Да, тренер, - Дерек стянул шлем и встряхнул головой.

\- Славно! Вбей это себе в голову! Потому что на следующей неделе ты играешь в основном составе! Все! Пошли в душ! Живо, живо, живо!

Что ж, исход был предсказуем, учитывая, что именно Хейл был автором шести из закинутых сегодня в ворота Стайлза мячей. 

\- Зачем он нам в команде? – МакКолл нагнал Стайлза у входа в раздевалку.

\- Я что, похож на тренера? – Стайлз усмехнулся и пожал плечами.

\- Хейл неплохо забивает, и потом, все равно нужно искать вам всем замену. Так что я думаю, Финсток собирается постепенно вводить в команду новеньких, а вам давать больше времени для учебы.

\- Но у нас ведь свой костяк. Они не впишутся! – возмутился МакКолл.

\- Впишутся, постепенно. Скотт, я планов Финстока не знаю.

\- И все равно Хейлу в команде не место! Ты видел, как он бросался на Джексона? Нет, я не спорю, Уиттмор - ублюдок, но он все же капитан!

\- Скотт, бога ради, я не хочу обсуждать Хейла! Мне наплевать, как и на кого он бросался! 

Стайлз скривился, стягивая сырую футболку, как же хотелось в душ.

\- Ладно, - на удивление покладисто согласился МакКолл, - но забивал он тебе красиво. Мне понравилось, – Скотт подмигнул.

\- Прекрати! Блин, ты сейчас как Уиттмор, - Стайлз шлепнул друга полотенцем и стянул шорты, бросив взгляд в сторону душевых, судя по шуму нечего было и рассчитывать попасть туда в ближайшие полчаса. Скотт захлопнул дверцу шкафчика и пошел воевать за место под струями воды. Стайлз хотел было крикнуть другу, чтобы тот забил место и на него, но язык просто не повернулся. Теперь, когда никто не мешал, Стилински вдруг заметил Хейла, который стоял у противоположной стены в одних шортах и с каким-то совершенно безумным голодом жадно осматривал тело Стайлза.

Желание раздеться и продефилировать по раздевалке в чем мать родила резко пропало. В конце концов, душ можно и дома принять, а учитывая, какую кучу домашки задали на завтра, именно так и стоило поступить. И быстро натянув на себя одежду, Стайлз вышел в коридор.

 

Игра оказалась очень зрелищной. Соперник в этот раз им достался очень сильный и не боящийся грубой игры. 

Уиттмор, который уже имел опыт игры с «Ящерами», разом отбросил свои привычный пафос и пинками, подзатыльниками и прочими стимулами задавал своей команде нужный настрой.

Они шли ноздря в ноздрю, стоило хоть кому-то забить мяч, как команда соперников тут же отвечала тем же, лишая преимущества. Хуже всего было то, что «Ящеры» одно за другим выбили с поля лучших игроков. Финсток орал, бегал к судьям, выпускал на поля одного за другим запасных, но эффект уже был все равно не тот. К тому моменту, когда прямо в ухо Стайлзу раздался рев: «Билински, на поле!», в игре из первоначального состава остались только Уиттмор и Хейл. Первый был достаточно опытным, чтобы не поддаваться на провокации и не давать себя вышибить, а второй действительно был неуловим. Дерек появлялся на одной стороне поля, выбивал из противников мяч и с внушающей уважение скоростью оказывался на второй половине, четко чередуя пассы с самостоятельными попытками забить. Хотя со вторым складывалось как-то не слишком хорошо.

Впервые в жизни Стайлз действительно не хотел становиться активным игроком. С его фатальной удачливостью все могло закончиться крайне неприятным переломом чего-либо. А ненужных костей в своем организме Стилински не знал.

Радовало только то, что таймер показывал каких-то десять минут до конца игры.

Спасибо тренировкам со Скоттом, при желании играть Стайлз мог неплохо, тем более что в его помощи особо не нуждались.

Таймер начал отчитывать последние пять минут, когда все же случилось роковое, и Уиттмор, не успев увернуться, полетел на землю, со стоном схватившись за плечо.

Не слушая возражений своего капитана, Финсток жестом подозвал к себе Дерека.

\- Хейл, начинай попадать по воротам. Ты понял меня? И…принимай командование! Все, пошел вон!

Отпихнув от себя мальчишку, тренер направился к своему месту. Дерек выглядел каким-то уж очень растерянным. Стайлз не выдержал и подбежал к нему.

\- Ты как? Справишься?

\- С чем? – Дерек облизнул губы.

\- Нам надо продержаться еще пять минут. Просто не давай им забить. У тебя же получается бегать с мячом!

Хейл бросил взгляд на табло.

\- Тогда будет ничья.

Стайлз кивнул и хлопнул Дерека по плечу.

\- Это неважно! Еще только начало сезона, мы отыграемся. Главное, не дай им забить!

Хейл вдруг прищурился и скинул руку Стайлза.

\- Я не умею проигрывать, извини! - и одев шлем, Дерек пошел к центру поля. Стайлз удивленно проводил его взглядом и поспешно кинулся на свое место.

Видимо, выбив капитана, «Ящеры» почувствовали себя королями поля и начали вести откровенно грубую игру, всеми правдами и неправдами пытаясь добраться до ворот.

Первый мяч они забросили уже через минуту. Трибуны ревели, Финсток, судя по жестам чего-то хотел от своих игроков, плохо было то, что оставшиеся на поле ничего дать ему не могли. А Уиттмора, который обычно на себе вытягивал матч, к сожалению, не было.

То, как Дереку удалось забросить мяч в ворота, Стайлз, если честно, не уловил. Он понял, что счет сменился только по восторженному реву болельщиков.

Увы, «Ящеры» быстро сравняли счет.

Все же это были самые долгие три минуты в жизни Стилински. А напоследок судьба еще решила над ним подшутить, и в подставленной сетке оказался мяч.

До ворот соперника было слишком далеко, рядом не было никого из команды, табло в лучших традициях кинофильмов отсчитывало последние четырнадцать секунд.

Хейл, как всегда, попался на глаза не вовремя. Он стоял чуть ближе к воротам, но в крайне неудобном месте. А между ними было слишком много соперников. Дерек вдруг взмахнул рукой, указывая куда-то значительно правее себя и прямо перед воротами соперника.

Стайлз даже не успел задуматься о своем поступке и, размахнувшись, с силой швырнул мяч в указанную сторону. Еще успев краем глаза отметить, что Хейл сорвался с места.

Мысли рухнули камнепадом. Вот зачем! На хрена! У них же была железная ничья! А теперь у «Ящеров» будет шанс забить!

Нападающий «Ящеров» глупость Стайлза оценил и встал точно на пути летящего мяча. Откуда появился Хейл, не понял никто. Но тот умудрился развернуться в прыжке и ловко поймать мяч в сетку. Едва коснувшись ногами земли, Дерек рванул к воротам, обходя защитников. Замах, бросок…и мяч влетел в ворота одновременно со свистком судьи.

Трибуны взвыли. Табло моргнуло, прибавляя хозяевам одно очко.

 

Большая часть болельщиков разъехалась только через час. Стайлз умудрился ускользнуть от Скотта, который очень удачно отвлекся на Эллисон, и теперь планировал спокойно добраться домой. 

Он уже садился в машину, когда из школы вышли Джексон и Лидия. Причем Уиттмор выглядел крайне недовольным. Мартин едва успевала за своим бойфрендом.

\- Джексон! Успокойся уже! – видимо, Лидии надоело догонять Уиттмора.

\- Нет, я не собираюсь успокаиваться! – Джексон видимо пошел на сотый круг истерики. - Это должна была быть МОЯ игра! Понимаешь?! Моя!

\- Она и была твоя! Ты всю игру вел за собой команду! Последние пять минут никого не волнуют. Почему тебя так тревожит этот мальчишка?

Стайлз в целом был с Лидией полностью согласен, если отбросить его личную нелюбовь к Джексону как к человеку, то Джексон как капитан действительно был самым лучшим из всех возможных вариантов. Тем более что Хейл еще только мог стать хорошим игроком. С его-то промахами в этой игре.

Увы, сам Уиттмор, похоже, так не считал.

\- Знаешь, что? Заткнись, Лидия! И садись в машину! Хватит меня бесить!

\- Джексон, возьми себя в руки. И не смей так ко мне обращаться.

Лидия замерла у открытой дверцы машины.

\- Я буду с тобой обращаться, так как сочту нужным! Ты поняла! И вообще добирайся домой сама!

Похоже, Уиттмор либо выжил из ума, либо его чем-то накачали. Потому что никак иначе это объяснить было нельзя.

Джексон обошел машину и, отпихнув Лидию, захлопнул дверцу. Девушка покачнулась, но удержалась на ногах.

Нет, правда, Стайлз не собирался вмешиваться. Уиттмор и Мартин постоянно ссорились, а потом мирились. Но это переходило всякие границы.

\- Джексон, прекрати!

Стайлз подбежал к Мартин и коснулся ее локтя.

\- Лидия, все в порядке?

\- О, твой храбрый рыцарь без страха и упрека. Ты этого добивалась, да, Лидия? Хотя нет, знаешь Стилински у нас ведь больше не твой воздыхатель. Он теперь подстилка Хейла.

Стайлз шагнул вперед, терпеть оскорбления в свой адрес он мог сколько угодно, но трогать Лидию не собирался позволять никому.

\- Уиттмор, ты что-то частенько стал упоминать Хейла. Может, это ты на него запал?

\- Стилински, рот закрой! – рявкнул Джексон.

\- А может, это тебе его закрыть? – Дерек, не торопясь, приблизился к ним.

\- Это уже становится забавно. Рыцарь Стилински пришел защищать честь своей дамы, и тут как тут явился его принц, дабы защитить свою принцесску. Что, Хейл, Стилински так хорошо принимает? – Джексона откровенно несло.

\- Джексон, откуда столько умных мыслей? Что, решил, раз со спортом не ладится, стоит включить мозги? – Стайлз понимал, что нарывается, но Уиттмор уже начал откровенно бесить.

Вот только он совсем не ждал, что вместо очередной порции оскорблений Джексон использует кулаки. Боль в скуле и копчике вспыхнула одновременно. Но прежде чем Стайлз успел подняться, на Джексона налетел Хейл, нанося ему удар за ударом.

Благо Финсток еще не успел уехать и отслеживал то, как его игроки разъезжаются по домам.

Привычный к потасовкам на поле, он сумел разнять этих двоих. Стайлз схватил за плечи рвущегося к Уиттмору Хейла.

\- Прекрати! Ты ведешь себя как идиот! – прошипел он на ухо Дереку.

\- Я не дам ему тебя оскорблять! – Хейл дернулся еще пару раз и замер.

\- Хейл, я не девчонка, меня защищать не нужно! Не строй из себя рыцаря! 

Дерек мгновенно обернулся и стряхнул с себя руки Стайлза.

\- Вот как? Значит, когда ты защищаешь Мартин, это «великая любовь к прекрасной Богине!». А когда я заступаюсь за того, кого люблю, это значит, что я выставляю себя идиотом? А да, черт я забыл совсем! Как ты тогда сказал? Хейл, не путай любовь с похотью? Точно, любить ведь может только Стайлз Стилински. А все остальные могу только желать трахаться как животные! - Дерек буквально выплюнул эти слова и, развернувшись, ушел к своей машине.  
Камаро взревела и вылетела с парковки.

Стайлз стоял, молча наблюдая за тем как Финсток отчитывает Джексона, а Лидия бережно вытирает ему кровь. 

Странно, раньше это причиняло боль. Но теперь его больше волновал взгляд Дерека, наполненный злостью, а еще тоской и безумной болью.

 

Снова входить в комнату Дерека было странно. Тем более что теперь Стайлз сам решил сюда прийти.

\- Привет, а кто тебя пустил?

Дерек обнаружился на широком подоконнике с матовой бутылкой в руках. Стилински удивленно на нее глянул, но от комментариев решил пока воздержаться.

\- Ваша горничная. Решил залить горе? Только вот не пойму чем? Не боишься, что поймают?

Дерек сделал глоток прямо из горла и покачал головой.

\- Нет. Это коньяк из отцовского бара. Он все равно не пьет, а если заметит пропажу, подумает на Питера. Хочешь?

Стайлз подошел и принял из рук Хейла бутылку. Тот хмыкнул.

\- А тебе можно?

\- Мне-то восемнадцать есть, в отличие от некоторых.

Коньяк оказался странным. Хотя сравнивать Стайлзу было особо не с чем. В день восемнадцатилетия отец налил ему виски, а со Скоттом они всегда предпочитали брать пиво.

Дерек забрал бутылку назад, Стайлз развернул стоявшее рядом кресло и устроился рядом.

\- Стайлз, зачем ты приехал?

\- Не знаю. Думал пойму, когда приеду, но до сих пор не понял.

Врать Стилински не видел смысла, Дерек сделал еще глоток и опять протянул ему бутылку. Отказываться было глупо.

Так же в молчание они передавали друг другу бутылку. Молчать в обществе Хейла, кстати, оказалось довольно неплохо.

\- Я, наверное, и правда вел себя как дурак, там, на стоянке? - наконец нарушил молчание Дерек. Стайлз пожал плечами.

\- Не ты один. Я тоже был не прав, а Джексон вообще от ревности рехнулся.

\- От ревности? То есть он ревнует свою девушку к тебе?

Стайлз хмыкнул и вытянул ноги, устраиваясь поудобнее.

\- Да если бы. Нет, он ревновал к твоей игре. Ты же вырвал нам победу.

Дерек поморщился.

\- Ничего я не вырывал. Просто повезло и все.

\- Ну, не надо преуменьшать. Чувак, ты был капитаном всего десять минут…и спас честь нашей школы!

Стайлз хихикнул, коньяк на пустой желудок хорошо ударил в голову. Дерек тоже хмыкнул и отсалютовал бутылкой.

\- Вербуешь меня на звездный флот?

\- Что, ты тоже смотрел? – почему-то этот факт привел Стилински в полный восторг.

\- Обижаешь. Думаешь, в Нью-Йорке нет кинотеатров? Стайлз, я бы не забил, если бы не твой пас. Так что ты тоже честь школы защищал!

Стайлз махнул рукой.

\- Прекрати. Я знаю, что из меня фиговый игрок.

Дерек отставил бутылку и сел, глядя в глаза Стайлза.

\- Не надо. Ты хороший игрок, просто тебе это, похоже, не надо. Да и потом, ты же не Уиттмор и не нуждаешься в спортивной стипендии, чтобы попасть в колледж.

\- Черт, я так и правда поверю, что дико хорош, - Стайлз попытался перевести все в шутку, но Хейл все так же серьезно глядя покачал головой.

\- Ты правда хорош, Стайлз. И хорош во всем.

\- Чувак, ты, похоже, действительно в меня влюбился.

\- Да, и я это, собственно, не скрываю, - Дерек пожал плечами.

Стайлз облизнулся, глубоко вздохнул и выпалил:

\- Давай еще раз попробуем!

Дерек непонимающе глянул на него.

\- Что, прости?

\- Давай еще раз попробуем поцеловаться?

Во второй раз оказалось проще. Но Хейл покачал головой и отстранился.

\- Стайлз, ты пьян.

\- И что?

\- И для тебя это баловство, а для меня нет. Ты завтра утром пожалеешь, а мне будет еще хуже, чем сейчас.

\- Блин, Дерек! Кому из нас шестнадцать! Это ты должен хотеть, а я тебя отговаривать! – возмутился Стилински, Хейл только хмыкнул.

\- А кто тебе сказал, что я не хочу?

\- Тогда хватит ломаться и давай уже целуй!

Губы, прижавшиеся к его губам в поцелуе, были теплыми и мягкими. Откровенно говоря, больше всего этот поцелуй напоминал другой, самый первый, который Стайлз получил во время школьной экскурсии, когда ему было четырнадцать.

И тут Хейл решил исправить это досадное упущение. Поудобнее прихватив Стайлза за шею, он с нажимом провел по его губам языком. Раз, другой, пока до Стилински не дошло, чего от него хотят, и не открыл рот.

Вот теперь все стало иначе. Жарко, горячо… и весьма приятно. Хейл целоваться умел и делал это очень уверенно. 

Жалко только, что скоро начало ломить шею. Да и Дереку, согнувшемуся едва ли не пополам, вряд ли было удобно. И Стайлз не придумал ничего лучше, чем вскочить с кресла.

Учитывая, что при их разнице в росте Дерек достигал ему до плеча, поцелуй пришлось разорвать.

\- Ну, что решил? – Дерек облизнулся и чуть наклонил голову.

\- Это…это было круто! – Стайлз подумал и схватил бутылку с подоконника, пара глотков помогла ему утвердиться в собственном решении: - Я хочу еще!

Хейл широко улыбнулся и взял его за руку, потянув за собой к широкой кровати.

\- Эй! Попридержи коней! Я только о поцелуях говорил! 

\- Стайлз, там удобнее будет. Не хочешь продолжения, его не будет.

Хейл был довольно разумен для человека, приговорившего полбутылки коньяка, а Стайлз как раз достаточно пьян, чтобы пуститься в авантюры.

Черт, Дереку нужно было выдать сертификат на обучение поцелуям. Или не давать, чтобы возможность использования была только у Стайлза. Стилински кайфовал от того, что Хейл вытворял с его губами. Облизывал, засасывал, прикусывал. Собственно, купаясь в ощущениях, Стайлз как-то не сразу сообразил, что остался без рубашки и футболки, а руки, не уступавшие в умении губам, исследуют его тело.

Это тоже оказалось довольно приятно, и вместо того, чтобы осадить обнаглевшего Хейла, Стайлз решительно бросился в атаку, пробуя полученные навыки. 

Дерек его инициативу поддержал и ловко избавился от собственной футболки.

Ощущения зашкаливали, а Хейл решил перейти к следующему уроку, и, оставив, наконец, в покое многострадальные губы Стайлза, перешел на шею и плавно спустился к груди.

Черт, Стайлз прожил восемнадцать лет и представления не имел о том, насколько у него чувствительные соски. 

Он, не стесняясь, стонал в голос, пока Хейл жадно выцеловывал его живот. 

Звук расстегиваемой молнии слегка привел Стайлза в чувство.

\- Эй, мы так не договаривались!

Дерек тут же оторвался от своего увлекательного занятия и накрыл губы Стайлза поцелуем.

\- Доверься мне, я не сделаю ничего такого, что тебе не понравится! Обещаю!

Видимо, вся кровь отлила от мозга к члену, и тот жаждал внимания, потому что Стилински не нашел в себе сил отказаться от предложения.

Тем более что Хейл не обманул. Стащив джинсы и белье Стайлза на бедра, Дерек медленно облизнул ладонь и, обхватив член, начал неторопливо его дрочить.

Ощущение чужой руки превратило банальную дрочку во что-то совершенно иное. Стайлз двигал бедрами, пытаясь увеличить темп, но Дерек, видимо, имел на него другие планы и внезапно убрал руку.

\- Какого… - Стайлз открыл глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Дерек спускает штаны, освобождая собственный член. Хейл снова впился в губы Стайлза жадным поцелуем и потерся пахом о пах.

Вот это действительно был вихрь совершенно новых ощущений. Дерек обхватил оба члена вместе, теперь двигая рукой гораздо быстрее.

Стайлза повело, он стонал и выгибался навстречу Дереку, полностью отдавая ему контроль.

И все же Стилински было чем гордиться. Хейл напрягся, выгнулся как струна и кончил, заливая их животы спермой. Стайлз еще раз толкнулся и, глядя как Дерек дрожит, закусив губу, выплеснулся на собственный живот.

Это было действительно чертовски хорошо. Дерек выдохнул и легко коснулся губами губ Стайлза, прежде чем упасть на кровать рядом.

Они молча лежали глядя в потолок. Стилински все еще пытался осознать произошедшее, когда ему в руку сунули коробку бумажных платков.

\- Спасибо, - действительно, пленка из остывающего семени на животе приятных ощущений не доставляла.

\- Не за что, ты как? – Дерек смотрел на него, приподнявшись на локте. Если честно, Стайлз просто не знал, что можно ответить на этот вопрос. 

\- Это было круто чувак, правда, круто…

Дерек только хмыкнул и приподнял бровь.

\- А по-другому и быть не могло!

Стайлз прищурил глаза и, мгновенно перевернувшись, подмял Хейла под себя.

\- Ах ты, мелкий самовлюбленный гаденыш!

Дерек в ответ только засмеялся и, обняв Стайлза за шею, притянув к себе, шепнул:

\- Как скажет моя детка…

Стайлз зарычал и заткнул Хейла поцелуем. 

 

Целуясь и дурачась, они прокатались по постели почти час, а потом хмель начал отступать. А без его дымки все происходящее стало казаться глупостью. Стайлз сел на край кровати и потер лоб, стоило ехать домой. Конечно, садиться за руль, выхлебав полбутылки коньяка, было откровенно идиотской идеей, но и шанс, что его остановят патрульные был минимален. Да и то, что отец на дежурстве явно было удачей.

\- Уходишь?

Хейл, растрепанный и вытянувшийся на кровати в одних штанах, выглядел совершеннейшим ребенком, но обманываться Стайлз больше не собирался. Этот ребенок легко мог дать ему фору во многих областях.

\- Да. Надо ехать.

Поднявшись, Стайлз натянул футболку и порядком измявшуюся рубашку.

\- Эй, Стайлз! – раздался голос Дерека, когда Стилински был уже у двери.

\- Что? – Стайлз обернулся, Хейл сел на кровати и глянул на него из-под ресниц.

\- Подумай на тему «нас»! Хорошо?

\- Хорошо, - в конце концов, об этом после произошедшего так или иначе пришлось бы подумать.

 

Какой-то мерзкий звук заставил Стайлза отвлечься от игры. Он прислушался и не поверил сам себе. Похоже, в его окно кто-то кидал камушки!

Выглянув, Стайлз почему-то не удивился, увидев под окном Хейла. Тот, заметив Стайлза в окне, широко улыбнулся и помахал рукой.

\- Ты с ума сошел? Дерек, что тебе надо?

\- И тебе привет, Стайлз! Пошли в кино!

Стилински просто потерял дар речи.

\- А просто позвонить ты не мог?

Дерек вытащил мобильник и покрутил в руках.

\- Я звонил, раз пять, наверное, но ты трубку не брал.

Стайлз схватил собственный телефон и действительно заметил там пять пропущенных вызовов. Но мобильник почему-то оказался на беззвучном режиме, а учитывая, что Стайлз только минут двадцать как снял наушники, слабо вибрирующего телефона он, естественно, не слышал. 

\- Ну что, ты решил? – опять раздался голос Хейла. Стайлз выглянул в окно.

\- Хватит орать! Соседи услышат! Дерек, я же сказал что подумаю. Я пока еще не подумал! Два дня всего прошло!

Хейл пожал плечами и сунул руки в карманы кожанки.

\- Так я тебя и не на свидание зову, а в кино. Стайлз, чего ты ломаешься как девчонка? Я не кусаюсь, думаю, ты в этом успел убедиться, – и опять расцвел широкой улыбкой.

Стайлз закусил губу. С одной стороны его ждал уже привычный тихий вечер в компании сто раз пройденных игр, с другой - кино с Хейлом.

\- Ладно! Я сейчас выйду!

Скинув домашние штаны и футболку, Стайлз не глядя вытащил джинсы и толстовку, у них не свидание, да и он не девчонка, чтобы наряжаться. Прихватив мобильник, Стилински вышел из дома и замер. Прямо напротив стояла хорошо знакомая камаро, а рядом с ней, оперевшись на капот, замер Дерек, а рядом с ним тискались Айзек с Эрикой. 

\- Ты быстро, - Хейл улыбнулся. Эрика отлипла от своего парня и широко улыбнулась Стайлзу.

\- Привет, ты с нами я так понимаю.

Айзек лениво кивнул и махнул рукой.

\- Ты про них не говорил, - Стайлз сам не понял чего ради в его голосе прозвучало разочарование. Хейл только пожал плечами.

\- Я сразу сказал, что это будет не свидание. 

\- За себя говори, - Эрика хихикнула и скользнула на заднее сидение машины, Айзек тут же последовал за ней. У Стайлза просто не осталось  
выбора кроме как сесть рядом с Хейлом. Тот, похоже, проблем с этим не испытывал.

\- Ну что, погнали? – Дерек повернул ключ, и мотор мягко зарычал. 

\- Эй, позволь напомнить, я сын шерифа, так что давай без нарушений!

\- Стайлз, ну не будь таким правильным! – Эрика сзади обняла его за шею и чмокнула в щеку. – Дерек, включи радио! Скучно же.

Хейл, даже не подумав спорить, нажал на кнопку и салон наполнили звуки музыки. Машина ехала по улицам города, а Стайлз пытался осознать, что он делает в компании троих подростков, младше его.

Эрика сзади хихикнула.

\- А музыка-то в тему, про тебя, да, милый?

До Стайлза даже не сразу дошло, что она обратилась не к Айзеку, а к Дереку. Тот только кивнул.

\- Да, ты права, солнышко.

Хейл увеличил громкость и Стайлз, наконец, понял о чем речь. Из радио доносилась «Too Cool for School»:

 

And when he knocks you better  
You better let him in

He's got his own way of getting things done  
He's always looking out for number one  
Don't try to beat him 'cause he's already won  
Man he's too cool for school

(И, если он постучит в твою дверь,  
Лучше впусти его внутрь!

У него свои способы, чтоб добиться желаемого,  
Он всегда и везде пытается стать номером один,  
Не пытайся обойти его, он уже победил,  
Чёрт, он - слишком крутой для школы.)

 

Но от чего-то вместо возмущения Стайлза вдруг накрыло каким-то диким весельем. Он уже очень давно не был на таких дружеских походах. Скотту в последнее время было вечно некогда, у него либо работа, либо Эллисон. А другими друзьями Стайлз как-то не обзавелся.

В кино тоже оказалось весьма неплохо. Поп-корн был в меру соленым, газировка холодной, боевик, хоть и низко интеллектуальным, но напичканным экшном. Даже Айзек с Эрикой, весь фильм возившиеся рядом и занятые друг другом куда больше, чем происходящим на экране, не раздражали.

\- Ну, что как вам фильм? – Дерек потянулся, Эрика вытащила зеркало и хмыкнула.

\- Неплохой!

Стайлз не выдержал.

\- А ты успела заметить что-то, кроме Лейхи?

Рейс взмахнула ресницами.

\- А ты ревнуешь или завидуешь?

Прежде чем Стайлз успел придумать достойный ответ, вмешался Дерек.

\- Ладно, завязывай. Я сегодня щедрый и готов закинуть вас по домам.

\- Ты просто душка, - Эрика захлопнула зеркало и пошла к машине, покачивая бедрами. Стайлз поневоле засмотрелся.

\- Пошли, - Дерек хлопнул его по плечу и пошел следом за Эрикой.

О том, что что-то не так Стайлз догадался, когда они первой высадили Эрику. Ну, как высадили, они минут пять торчали в машине, глядя, как Лейхи с Рейес пытаются отлипнуть друг от друга на крыльце. Потом Дереку надоело это зрелище, он рявкнул, что ждет десять секунд, а потом Айзек пойдет домой пешком.

Дом Айзека оказался в весьма неплохом районе. Где-то здесь жили Мартины и Уиттморы, так что это впечатляло.

\- А почему вы живете за городом? – Стайлз с любопытством глянул на Дерека, тот пожал плечами.

\- Не знаю. Отец любит тишину, может поэтому.

\- Да, мой тоже любит тишину, - протянул Стайлз, но больше вопросов задавать не решился.

Наконец машина остановилась перед его собственным домом.

\- Ну что, не жалеешь что выбрался с нами сегодня? – Дерек повернулся к Стайлзу.

\- Нет. Но вот объясни, как ты их терпишь?

\- Эрику с Айзеком? Знаешь, я не задумывался, - Дерек хмыкнул. - Они мои друзья, а эти закидоны - это мелочи.

\- Ясно, мне такого не понять. Ладно, спасибо что выдернул, да и что подвез. Пока, чувак! – Стайлз потянулся к ручке, и тут на его плечо легла ладонь Дерека.

\- Подожди, Стайлз, - Стайлз обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Дерек облизнулся и медленно потянулся к нему. 

Стилински сглотнул и, поддавшись порыву, положил ладонь на затылок Дерека, притягивая его к себе и затягивая в поцелуй. На губах Хейла еще оставался вкус сырных чипсов и это почему-то дико возбуждало.

С трудом, минут через пять, оторвавшись от Дерека, Стайлз хмыкнул.

\- Я, кажется, понял Айзека с Эрикой. Блин, это реально классно.

Дерек кивнул, его глаза казались почти черными из-за расширившихся зрачков.

\- Стайлз, решайся, и я в следующий раз позову тебя на свидание.

\- Ладно, - Стилински кивнул и выбрался из машины. С трудом попав в скважину ключом, он вошел в дом и, закрыв за собой дверь, сполз на пол. Судя по звукам, камаро только что уехала, Стайлз сжал возбужденный член через плотную джинсовую ткань и тихо застонал. Ему срочно нужно было в душ, очень срочно.

 

Ждать, когда же, наконец, Стайлз созреет, оказалось очень сложно. Дерек даже не ожидал, что сможет так долго терпеть. Хотя идея позвать Стилински в кино оправдала себя на сто процентов, но – увы - ничего в плане продвижения к намеченной цели не дала.

Дерек упорно не мог понять, что именно его так цепляет в Стайлзе. То, что Стилински оказался первым, кто ему отказал? Так в школе было море тех, кто согласиться прыгнуть к нему в постель, не раздумывая. Тем, что сумел осадить? Может быть, хоть и странно.

Печальные размышления младшего Хейла прервал стук в дверь.

\- Открыто!

\- Привет, не занят? – дверь открылась и в комнату вошла Лора. Когда-то давно, несмотря на разницу в возрасте, они неплохо общались. Ну, как - неплохо? О чем могут общаться шестилетний мальчик и шестнадцатилетняя девушка? Дерек всегда смутно подозревал, что в детстве Лора просто путала его со своими куклами, от того и возилась. В восемнадцать Лора благополучно отбыла на учебу в колледж, а потом и Дерека отправили в школу. Все же десять лет - это много.

\- Нет. Ты что-то хотела? – Дерек сел на кровати, Лора пододвинула стул и села рядом.

\- Меня послали родители, - широко улыбнулась она, а Дерек застонал и уткнулся лицом в ладони.

\- И зачем они тебя послали? 

\- Чтобы я тихонько разведала, что происходит в твоей жизни.

\- А ты решила в лоб спросить?

Лора пожала плечами.

\- А ты бы предпочел, чтобы я наматывала круги и болтала с тобой ни о чем? Как тебе в нашей школе?

\- Нормально. Хотя курсы слабоваты, по-моему, математику я знаю лучше препода, - учиться Дерек не любил, но ему нравилось быть первым во всем.

Лора засмеялась и тряхнула волосами.

\- Мне это не помешало поступить, значит, и тебе не помешает. Удалось сколотить себе компанию?

\- Лора, - Дерек возмущенно глянул на сестру, - ты же знаешь, что да! Ты сама видела и Айзека и Эрику!

\- И все? Я не думала, что ты обойдешься такой маленькой компанией.

\- А зачем мне больше? Этих двоих хватает с избытком!

Лора кивнула, запоминая, и тут же продолжила допрос.

\- Ты решил вступить в команду по лакроссу? Я от тебя такого не ожидала, ты же всегда считал, что лучший спорт - это баскетбол.

\- Я и сейчас так считаю, кто же виноват, что в вашей школе нет баскетбола? Пришлось брать, что дают!

\- Ты же в курсе, что отец очень обиделся на тебя?

Дерек поежился, отец не обиделся, он огорчился, это все же были разные вещи.

\- Я не думал, что та дурацкая игра так важна. Он что, так хотел пойти?

Лора вздохнула и потерла переносицу.

\- Дерек, мы бы все пошли, и я, и мама и даже Питер бы приехал, хоть бы и твердил, что ему все равно, если бы ты сказал, что играешь. Но ты не сказал. И отец только на работе, от собственных подчиненных, узнал, что его сын, впервые выйдя на поле, забил победный гол. 

\- Я не знал, Лора, правда, не знал, – Дерек подтянул колени к груди. Он как-то не привык к тому, что его семья может быть на его игре. 

\- Я тебе верю, малыш, но в следующий раз думай, ладно?

Дерек тут же ощетинился.

\- Я не малыш! Не надо меня так звать!

Лора опять заразительно улыбнулась.

\- А как у тебя с Эрикой дела?

\- В смысле? – до Дерека даже не сразу дошел смысл вопроса.

\- Ну, вы же встречались, как я поняла? Или нет?

\- А, ты об этом. Нет, мы расстались, они теперь с Айзеком встречаются.

\- А ты при них третьим? У нас в школе перевелись симпатичные девушки?

Дерек вздохнул, обсуждать с сестрой свои похождения не хотелось, но в ведении допроса переплюнуть Лору мог только Питер, а вот беседы с ним Дерек не хотел точно.

\- Нет, конечно. Просто, меня сейчас заинтересовала…одна, - Дерек мысленно извинился перед Стайлзом.

\- И? – Лора как и все женщины была безумно любопытна и падка на чужие любовные истории, на этом Дерек и планировал сыграть.

\- Ну, понимаешь, она вроде как старше меня и пока еще не решается начать со мной встречаться.

\- Ты запал на старшекурсницу? Дерек, а насколько она тебя старше?

Нет, вот хорошо, что до родителей не дошли слухи о разгуле разврата и свободы и в старой школе. Если бы Лора знала что он, собственно и девственности лишился с девчонкой, которая была его старше без малого на пять лет, то сейчас, наверное, так бы не удивлялась.

\- Ей восемнадцать. Нет, а что в этом такого? Мне что, нельзя встречаться с теми, кто старше меня?

\- Нет, просто… - Лора явно не знала, как лучше высказать свои сомнения.

\- Лора, не надо, пожалуйста! Меня никто не совращает! Я сам этим заниматься люблю! И вообще, если хочешь знать, то она девственница, – Дерек всегда считал, что лучшая оборона - это нападение.

Жаль, они были из одной семьи и смутить Лору ему не удалось.

\- А ты так в себе уверен, малыш? Уверен, что сможешь стать для девушки подходящим первым мужчиной?

\- Лора, я тебя умоляю. У меня девушек было больше, чем у тебя парней!

\- Ты чрезмерно самоуверен! Но я не собираюсь с тобой спорить. И как же ты собираешься ее покорить?

\- Позову ее на свидание, очарую своей улыбкой и сексуальностью. А потом добью золотой кредиткой и уложу в койку. Стандартный план, - Дерек внимательно наблюдал за сестрой. А у той в глазах вдруг поутих огонь веселья.

\- А ты так уверен, что тебе нужна девушка, которую можно купить, показав ей твою машину и кредитную карточку? – тихо поинтересовалась Лора.

Дерек пожал плечами. Вот как раз это в девушках его всегда устраивало, быстро, просто и никаких проблем. Вот только Стайлзу было откровенно наплевать на все это. Да и не похож был Стилински на тех, кого можно было купить. Его можно было только завоевать, добиться. Это и цепляло. 

\- Наверное, нет. Я уже пробовал, но она меня отшила. Лора, ей наплевать, что я Хейл, понимаешь? Ей все равно, что у меня крутая тачка и я могу куда угодно ее пригласить. Я таких еще не встречал, – Дерек сам не понял, чего ради все это выдал сестре.

А та вдруг улыбнулась и потрепала его по волосам.

\- Значит она стоит того что бы за нее побороться. Я думаю у тебя все получиться, малыш. 

Дерек возмущенно вывернулся из-под руки и тут же получил поцелуй в макушку. А Лора поднялась со стула и улыбнулась.

\- Ладно, не буду тебя больше мучить, - она дошла до двери и вдруг обернулась, - я надеюсь, тебе не надо рассказывать о предохранении?

\- Лора!!! – Дерек взвыл и швырнул в сестру подушкой, та ловко увернулась и выскочила за дверь.

 

Видимо, Стайлза впечатлило их общение после кино, потому что он подошел к Дереку уже на следующий день.

\- Привет.

\- Привет, - охотно согласился Дерек. Стайлз явно волновался, старался смотреть куда угодно, только не на самого Дерека. Облизывал губы и теребил лямку рюкзака. И всем этим чертовски заводил.

\- Я согласен.

Дерек улыбнулся и чуть склонил голову.

\- На что согласен, Стайлз?

Стилински грозно сверкнул глазами.

\- На то, что ты вчера предлагал.

\- Да? – Дерек совершенно не собирался облегчать Стайлзу жизнь. Тот видимо это понял и глубоко вздохнул.

\- Я согласен на свидание! Где и когда?

\- Хорошо, - совсем неуместный сейчас ликующий вопль удалось сдержать, - есть особые предпочтения?

Стайлз пожал плечами.

\- Нет. Никаких.

\- Тогда я за тобой заеду в шесть. Договорились?

\- Нет. Постой. Давай лучше ты меня подхватишь на остановке. А то сегодня отец дома, - Стайлз опять облизнул губы. Вот специально он это делает, что ли? Дерек кивнул.

\- Ладно, не буду тебя перед шерифом палить, на остановке так на остановке.

 

Стайлз чувствовал себя полным придурком, стоя перед шкафом и перебирая одежду. В чем положено ходить на свидания? А на свидания с парнями? Можно было бы конечно позвонить Скотту, но, насколько Стайлз знал своего лучшего друга, тот отродясь ничего, кроме джинсов и футболок с толстовками, не надевал. 

В голове всплыли сцены из нескольких фильмов, где по сюжету случалось свидание. Стилински обрадовался внезапному прозрению и вытащил из шкафа костюм. Посмотрел на него пару минут и убрал обратно. Он просто не мог представить себя в костюме рядом с Дереком. Он вообще нигде кроме как на свадьбе кузины (для которой ему и купили костюм) себя в нем не мог представить.

Захлопнув дверцы шкафа, Стайлз, выдвинул ящик комода. Вот чего он не шопоголик? В ящике обнаружились все те же четыре пары джинсов, шорты и пара спортивных штанов. 

А вот под штанами лежал пакет. Вытащив его и вытряхнув содержимое на кровать Стайлз просиял. Эти джинсы были ну совершенно отвратительными. И куплены были под давлением Эллисон и Лидии, которые как-то раз поймали их со Скоттом в магазине.

Стайлз до сих пор с дрожью вспоминал, как Лидия читала ему лекцию о модных трендах, одновременно перебирая вешалки с пуловерами. А ведь Стайлз тогда заглянул пару футболок купить.

Пуловер тоже лежал в пакете. Технически это безобразие никуда не годилось. Но обе девушки тогда в один голос твердили, что выглядит он бесподобно.

На то чтобы придать пуловеру приличный вид ушло десять минут, и Стайлз дважды умудрился обжечься утюгом.

В результате, провозившись в душе, Стайлз едва не пропустил назначенное время. Быстро нацепив джинсы и пуловер, рванул вниз. К серым джинсам его кеды не подходили совсем, пришлось, чертыхаясь, разыскивать ботинки. 

Вылетев из дома в пять минут седьмого Стайлз чувствовал себя самой настоящей девчонкой. Естественно, черная машина уже стояла недалеко от остановки. 

\- Привет! Извини, что задержался, - Стайлз открыл дверцу и шлепнулся на сидение.

Дерек улыбнулся и окинул его взглядом.

\- Ничего страшного, я сам только приехал. Хорошо выглядишь. 

\- Спасибо, ты тоже, - Стайлз смущенно кашлянул и опять улыбнулся. - Ну что, куда поедем?

\- Учитывая, что в кино мы были не так давно, может, просто поужинаем? – Дерек улыбнулся в ответ.

Предложение было удачным, перекусить за сборами Стайлз так и не успел.

\- Ладно, а где?

\- Ну, тут не далеко есть японский ресторанчик, - протянул Хейл, Стайлз сразу же представил как будет тыкать в суши палочками и наслаждаться вкусом сырой рыбы и скривился.

Дерек с трудом сдержал смех и внес следующее предложение.

\- Или можем поехать в одно кафе, которое я успел у вас тут полюбить. Там делают роскошную пиццу.

\- Пиццу? Голосую за второй вариант! – Стайлз охотно закивал, эта идея нравилась ему куда больше.

Вечер прошел на удивление спокойно. Стайлз привычно болтал, Дерек легко и охотно поддерживал разговор. Несмотря на два года разницы, общих тем у них хватало. 

Единственным, что смутило Стилински, стал момент, когда принесли счет. Он по привычке потянулся за бумажником. Но Дерек, небрежно махнув рукой, подал официантке свою карточку.

\- Не стоило, надо было напополам, - заметил Стайлз. Дерек удивленно на него глянул.

\- У нас свидание и это я тебя сюда пригласил. Значит, я угощаю. Это нормально. 

\- Я не девчонка! – тут же возмутился Стайлз.

\- Я такого и не говорил. Не нагнетай, все же нормально, - Дерек забрал карточку и поднялся из-за стола.

Стилински шел за ним и резко ощутил себя не в своей тарелке. Как-то это все глупо. На свидание ходят с красивыми девушками. За ними ухаживают, делают комплименты, ну, а потом пробуют уложить в постель. Но два парня на свидании - это бред, не стоило соглашаться.

Тут перед его глазами помахали ладонью.

\- Стайлз? Ты меня хоть слышишь? – Дерек внимательно смотрел на него.

\- Да, конечно! – Стайлз улыбнулся. - Я полностью с тобой согласен.

\- В чем? – Дерек хмыкнул. - Я у тебя спросил, куда дальше двинем. Готов выслушать твои предложения.

\- Может, просто прогуляемся? – неуверенно предложил Стайлз, Дерек улыбнулся.

\- Вдвоем? В городе? Ты уверен, что готов к тому, что нас могут заметить вместе? 

Нет, к такому Стайлз еще не был готов. Плюс не стоило забывать о патрульных, каждый из которых мог донести отцу о том, что его сын гуляет с младшим Хейлом.

\- Тогда я опять сдаюсь, давай туда, куда ты скажешь, - Стайлз помрачнел, а Дерек наоборот просиял.

\- Уверен? Тогда пойдем в машину.

Стилински не видел смысла спорить и охотно сел в камаро. Только через несколько минут до него дошло, что они уезжают из города.

\- Мы куда?

\- Стайлз, ты мне доверяешь? – Дерек уверенно держал свою малышку на дороге.

\- Да, но куда мы едем? – Стилински пытался рассмотреть что-нибудь в темноте за окном, машина свернула в лес. Буквально пара минут, и она остановилась на небольшой поляне.

\- И зачем мы тут? – Стайлз удивленно приподнял бровь.

\- Будем продолжать наше свидание, - Дерек улыбнулся и жадно поцеловал Стайлза.

Стилински в первую секунду растерялся, а потом принялся не менее жадно целовать в ответ.

Дереку явно мешал рычаг скоростей, он оторвался от губ Стайлза и, нащупав под сиденьем ручку, перевел кресло в лежачее положение. Стайлз даже сказать ничего не успел, как Дерек перебрался и устроился над ним.

\- Так будет лучше… - пробормотал Хейл и принялся целовать Стайлзу шею. Одновременно его руки скользнули под пуловер.

Стилински от такого напора растерялся, нет, все конечно было более чем классно, но как-то больно быстро. Хейл тем временем опять оторвался от Стайлза и торопливо стянул с себя рубашку. Вот тут Стайлза унесло. Он вдруг тоже вспомнил, что является парнем и совершенно не обязан лежать пластом. Он дернул Дерека на себя и сам начал целовать и гладить своего любовника. Хейл и не думал сопротивляться, только извивался в руках Стайлза, подставляя под поцелуи то шею, то плечи.

\- Блин, как же места мало… - выдохнул Дерек, в очередной раз ударившись локтем о дверцу. – Давай на заднее, там будет удобнее.

В машине стало ощутимо жарче, Стайлз проводил взглядом Хейла, который легко скользнул на заднее сидение и принялся возиться с ширинкой. Стилински отставать не собирался и, стащив ненавистный пуловер, он с трудом но перебрался следом. Чтобы тут же оказаться в капкане жадных рук, которые сразу же потянулись к его ширинке. 

Это было очень своевременно, стояк уже причинял ощутимую боль. Дерек потянул расстегнутые джинсы Стайлза вниз, далеко стянуть не удалось, узкие штанины, так удачно подчеркивающие длину и стройность ног, теперь категорически отказывались стягиваться с влажного тела. Но до коленей их спустить все же удалось. 

Дерек широко улыбнулся, подмигнул, и показушно облизнувшись, склонился к паху Стайлза, заглатывая налившуюся головку. Стилински едва не взвыл. Ему и в прошлый раз было очень даже хорошо, но теперь…

Хейл времени зря не терял и принялся неторопливо посасывать головку, лаская рукой ствол. Стайлз попытался толкнуться, хотелось целиком войти в этот влажный жар, тело просто умоляло о движении, но Дерек был неумолим и легко удержал Стайлза. 

Дерек выпустил головку изо рта с пошлым чмокающим звуком. Скользнув губами по груди Стайлза и ощутимо прикусив кожу на шее, он быстро чмокнул Стилински в уголок губ и поднес к его губам пальцы.

\- Сделаешь это для меня? – пальцы прошлись по губам Стайлза, тот сам не понял почему, но покорно открыл рот и тут же принялся их посасывать. Дерек тяжело задышал, приоткрыв губы и столь же неторопливо как ласкал, принялся трахать пальцами рот Стайлза. 

Долго это не продлилось, Стилински чувствовал, что вот-вот кончит. Дерек, видимо, тоже это понял и вернулся к члену Стайлза. Теперь он облизывал головку как леденец. Ладонь тем временем сначала оказалась на поджавшихся яичках, а потом опустилась еще ниже. 

Почувствовав, как пальцы коснулись колечка ануса, Стайлз тут же напрягся. 

\- Дерек, я не уверен…

\- Тише, я обещаю, все будет хорошо. Я не буду тебя трахать. Не сейчас точно, - тут же зашептал снизу Хейл, - расслабься. 

Стайлз, откровенно говоря, предпочел, чтобы этот рот вновь вернулся на его член, ради этого он был готов расслабиться. Положив ладонь на затылок Хейла, Стайлз притянул его к своему паху. Дерек понятливо принял головку и снова начал ее сосать. Одновременно вставив палец, похоже, один из тех, которые вылизывал сам Стайлз, в расслабившееся кольцо мышц. 

Это оказалось не больно или же удовольствие от минета все перекрывало, просто странно. Дерек ввел палец до конца и начал поглаживать стенки прохода. Вот это уже было не слишком приятно.

Ровно до того момента пока Хейл не нашел бугорок простаты.

Стайлза как будто ударило током. Он закричал и выгнулся, пытаясь насадиться на палец и еще раз испытать это ощущение. Дерек тут же повторил, теперь надавив чуть сильнее.

Это оказалось последней каплей, Стайлз заскулил и, подбросив бедра, кончил. Дерек едва успел отстраниться, и то несколько капель попали ему на лицо. Но судя по тому, как он судорожно завозился, спуская собственные боксеры, это его волновало в последнюю очередь.

Хейл несколько раз провел ладонью по собственному члену и, застонав, кончил, спуская прямо на живот Стайлзу. И тут же опустился сверху, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Стилински.

В машине было безумно душно, стекла запотели в лучших традициях Титаника. Сверху лежал довольно тяжелый Дерек, собственно, были все условия, для того, чтобы как можно быстрее прийти в себя. Стайлз повозился, пытаясь устроиться удобнее.

\- Ты меня сейчас раздавишь. Дерек! Ты сколько весишь?

Хейл соизволил пошевелиться и приподняться на руках.

\- Не знаю, фунтов сто пятьдесят. А что?

\- Что, больше, чем я? – Тут же возмутился Стайлз. Дерек только хмыкнул.

\- Зато ты выше, детка, тут два варианта: или ты наберешь вес или я вырасту. Ты во что больше веришь? – Хейл опять принялся выцеловывать Стайлзу шею.

\- Я верю в то, что у меня член длиннее и не зови меня деткой! 

Нет, Стайлз честно пытался сопротивляться домогательствам, но почему-то не испытывал особого желания этого делать.

\- А вот это спорный вопрос, - тут же отозвался Дерек, - хотя можем сравнить. Ты же никуда не спешишь? 

\- Нет, а есть предложения? – Стайлз принялся поглаживать спину Дерека, по-прежнему стянутые джинсами ноги мешали удобно расположиться.

\- Да, предлагаю повторить, - Хейл почти мурлыкал и теперь вылизывал Стайлзу ключицы, - но сначала раздеться. Ты же не против?

Стайлз был горячо за! Как выяснилось на практике, заднее сидение камаро - не самое лучшее место для секса. Мало места, низкая крыша, скользкие кожаные сидения. С трудом, но от одежды удалось избавиться. 

Воспользовавшись тем, что Дерек слегка замешкался, Стайлз подмял его под себя, вновь перехватывая инициативу. Еще недавно Стилински мечтал о стройных ножках и мягких грудях девушек. Сейчас у него уже второй раз вставало на парня, и это уже даже не напрягало. 

Хейл охотно раздвинул ноги, позволяя Стайлзу с комфортом устроиться и начать двигаться, потираясь пахом об пах. Стилински плавно толкался, позволяя Дереку рулить в поцелуе и чувствуя, как по телу разливается жар возбуждения.

Только вот долго наслаждаться ему не дали.

\- Стой! Давай по-другому, - Дерек взял лицо Стайлза в ладони и чуть отстранил от себя.

\- Зачем? И так хорошо! – Стайлзу категорически не нравилось, что его пытаются лишить удовольствия. 

\- А будет круче! Доверься мне, Стайлз, - Хейл опять притянул его к себе и поцеловал, лаская небо языком. Под напором таких аргументов Стилински очень быстро сдался.

\- Ладно, что делать?

\- Перевернуться. Ложись на живот!

Попытка поменяться местами и перевернуться опять превратилась в совместное барахтанье, но Стайлзу, наконец, удалось устроиться в требуемой позе. Правда, во весь рост вытянуться, естественно не получилось. Но Дереку это ничуть не мешало.

\- Приподнимись, - Дерек пристроился сзади и потянул Стайлз за бедра, тот послушно прогнулся, поднимаясь на колени, и тут же подозрительно покосился на любовника.

\- Ты же помнишь что обещал?

Дерек закатил глаза.

\- Стайлз, я не буду тебя сегодня трахать. У меня нет ни смазки, ни резинок, я себе не враг, так что успокойся.

Удивительно, но ни возня, ни разговоры возбуждения не убавили. Дерек наклонился и прижался губами к спине Стайлза, одновременно сжимая в ладони его член. Это было очень даже неплохо. Ровно до того момента пока Стайлз не ощутил, как у него между бедер расположился чужой.

Дерек начал плавно толкаться, имитируя секс. И это почему-то оказалось не на шутку возбуждающе. Стайлз опустил голову на сложенные руки и толкнулся в заботливо сжавшийся кулак. 

Его фактически трахал другой парень, а Стайлз этим наслаждался. Он постарался как можно сильнее сжать бедра, судя по стону за спиной, его старание оценили. Дерек двигался быстрее и сильнее, порой потирая большим пальцем напряженную головку. Его член проезжался по яйцам Стайлза, и это все смешивалось с шепотом Хейла, который в лучших традициях Стилински что-то говорил, не прекращая. Стайлз только краем уха слышал обрывки этого шепота. Разобрать ничего не удавалось, но от хриплого голоса кружилась голова.

В этот раз первым финишировал Дерек. Он застонал, толкнулся и Стайлз ощутил, как по бедрам побежали горячие струйки семени. Хватка на его члене ослабла, и Стилински тут же обхватил ее своей, в несколько резких толчков догоняя Хейла.

Теперь Дереку хватило ума не падать на Стайлза, он переместился и откинул голову на спинку сидения. Стайлз тоже предпочел занять более вертикальное положение.

А потом, придя в себя, они лениво целовались, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. Именно в этот момент из кучи одежды внизу раздалась мелодия.

Дерек тут же вздрогнул и принялся откапывать свои брюки. Вытащив из кармана телефон, он поморщился и ответил.

\- Да пап? Что? Да, я понимаю. Нет, скоро буду. Давай дома поговорим. Хорошо, я тебя понял.

Дерек застонал и уронил телефон на сидение. Стайлз хмыкнул и поцеловал его в плечо.

\- Что, тебя дома потеряли? Малышу пора спать?

Дерек сверкнул глазами и, схватив трубку, включил подсветку. Часы в телефоне равнодушно показали, что уже половина двенадцатого ночи.

\- Твою же мать! – Стилински судорожно начал выкапывать собственные джинсы. Вытащив боксеры, Стайлз начал их натягивать, но коснувшись ладонью внутренней стороны бедер, чертыхнулся.

\- Подожди, у меня в бардачке были влажные салфетки, – Дерек натянул трусы и перебрался на переднее сидение. Покопавшись, он протянул Стайлзу упаковку. Тот тут же принялся стирать с тела свою и чужую сперму.

После духоты машины лесной воздух показался едва ли не по-зимнему свежим. На то чтобы одеться у них ушло почти десять минут. О том, чтобы привести в порядок измявшиеся вещи даже речи не шло.

Дерек опустил все окна, пытаясь выветрить из машины насыщенный запах секса. 

Хейл остановил машину на повороте, собственно, даже отсюда Стайлз прекрасно видел стоящую перед домом отцовскую машину.

\- Не хорошо? – тихо поинтересовался Дерек.

\- Ну, скажем так, будут проблемы. Хотя тебе, я так понимаю, они тоже обеспечены, - Стайлз отстегнул ремень безопасности.

\- Я не жалею, - Хейл пристально на него смотрел, как будто чего-то ждал. Стайлз его разочаровывать не собирался и пожал плечами.

\- Я тоже не жалею. Увидимся завтра?

Дерек улыбнулся, настороженность тут же покинула его лицо.

\- Увидимся.

Стайлз легко коснулся губами губ своего любовника и вышел из машины. Жалеть он и правда не жалел, но вот как объяснить отцу, где он был, оставалось под вопросом. 

Долго поразмышлять на эту тему не получилось. Едва Стайлз зашел в дом, как отец вышел из кухни с чашкой кофе в руках.

\- Здравствуй, сын. Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

Стайлз тут же навесил на лицо самую невинную из всех имеющихся у него масок.

\- Привет, пап! А ты не должен разве на дежурстве быть?

\- Должен, - отец кивнул, - но я решил заехать домой, перекусить и проверить тебя. Но вот странно, тебя я в доме не нашел. Уже собирался звонить, но ты осчастливил меня своим приходом. Стайлз, у нас, по-моему, была договоренность. Я не чиню тебе препятствий в вечерних загулах, но ты, во-первых, должен предупреждать о них, и во-вторых…

\- Да, да, я помню, пап, возвращаться до одиннадцати! – Стайлз по привычке скинул ботинки и судорожно начал думать, что бы такое соврать.

\- Просто понимаешь, так вышло, я не ожидал, что так будет, - на ум, как на зло не приходило ничего внятного. Стайлз провел рукой по волосам, почесал шею, и вдруг заметил, что отец еще раз окинул его взглядом и заметно расслабился.

\- Ладно, я готов забыть про твое опоздание. Но чтобы завтра никаких пропусков занятий, это, надеюсь, ясно? – Стайлз тут же кивнул, если отец решил прекратить допрос, Стайлз был готов согласиться на все.

\- И сын, - отец чуть помялся, - я надеюсь, ты не забываешь… о безопасности?

Стайлз удивленно покосился на родителя, вот к чему был этот вопрос, он совсем не понял.

\- Ну да, конечно, - тактика «если не знаешь, соглашайся» всегда работала безотказно, не подвела и сейчас, - слушай, я бы и рад поболтать, но я дико устал и хочу в душ и спать.

Отец понимающе кивнул.

\- Ну, еще бы. Ладно, иди, я, пожалуй, пойду, нужно вернуться в участок.

Проводив отца, Стайлз легко взбежал наверх. Салфетки салфетками, но в душ хотелось безумно. Прихватив пижамные штаны и смену белья, Стилински зашел в ванную. Зеркало отразило растрепанного подростка в мятом белом пуловере. Стайлз хмыкнул, шея опять зачесалась. Он оттянул ворот и тут же заметил яркий засос. В голове мгновенно сложилась картинка. Вот он стоит в прихожей, чешет шею, отец замечает засос, обращает внимание на весьма помятую одежду и тут же делает логичный вывод на тему, чем мог заниматься Стайлз. Застонав, Стилински уткнулся лицом в ладони, прикидывая убить ему завтра Дерека или поблагодарить. Стянув пуловер и обнаружив еще несколько наливающихся засосов, Стайлз все решил, что лучше будет убить. Но только после благодарности.

 

Следующим логическим шагом должен был стать секс. Дерек это знал. Так же как и знал, что Стайлз без раздумий согласится. Но предлагать нужно сейчас, потом есть все шансы, что Стилински просто перегорит или передумает.

Проблема была в том, что у него, Дерека Хейла, впервые в жизни не было времени на секс. Услышал бы такое кто-нибудь из старой школы - от смеха бы с ума сошли.

Но – увы - теперь это было правдой жизни. После того на редкость удачного свидания, дома Дерека ждала вся семья. Отец увел его в кабинет и начал методично допрашивать, где и с кем Дерек был весь вечер. Выкрутиться Айзеком не получилось сразу же. Про него отец подумал в первую же очередь, но так как номером младшего Лейхи не обладал, недолго думая набрал старшего. Айзеку бы хватило ума отмазать Дерека, его отец в этом смысла не видел и сообщил, что Айзек, как послушный сын, сидит дома и пишет эссе.

Про то, что они с Эрикой «расстались» родители знали от Лоры. Других друзей у Дерека не числилось. 

Отец с матерью тут же сделали абсурдный вывод, что Дерек связался с дурной кампанией. Конечно, сын шерифа дурной компанией не был, но если бы Дерек сдал Стайлза, тут же возникли бы новые вопросы. Где они были, почему так долго, и что они вообще могли вместе делать? 

А устраивать перед родственниками камин-аут, не поговорив предварительно со Стайлзом было однозначно подло.

Поэтому Дерек предпочел молчать, лишь порой огрызаясь на совсем уж глупые предположения «любимого» дядюшки.

Вердикт родителей был однозначен и обжалованию не подлежал. Пока Дерек не признается, где он был и что делал, он под домашним арестом.

Арест, на взгляд самого Дерека, был подлым и глупым. 

Отец, наплевав, что на часах второй час ночи, сам лично обыскал комнату Дерека сверху донизу. 

Вот удивительно, но запас смазки и презервативов отца почему-то не напряг. А почти пустая бутылка коньяка вызвала цепную реакцию. Отец тут же проверил содержимое бара, допросил Питера и мгновенно вычислил, куда делись четыре пропавшие бутылки.

На Дерека опять повесили клеймо алкоголика и наркомана, ну, первое еще можно было объяснить, хотя сам Дерек не считал, что выпитые им за три месяца четыре бутылки низводили его к подобному званию. А вот второе за что, оставалось непонятно.

Тем не менее, у него тут же отобрали кредитки и почти всю наличку. Даже на бензин деньги теперь выдавали только по необходимости. Отец каждое утро проводил унизительный досмотр, проверяя уровень горючего и километраж.

Все, чем Дерек теперь располагал, так это парой десяток на обед в школе.

Но даже этого родителям не показалось достаточным. Каждый день Дерек был обязан возвращаться домой сразу же по окончанию занятий. Исключение было сделано только для тренировок. В эти дни ему позволяли задерживаться до шести вечера.

Это бесило до невозможности. Младший Хейл просто не привык жить под колпаком. Из-за этого дома шла непрекращающаяся война. 

Единственное, что помогало смириться - это присутствие в жизни Дерека Стайлза.

Стилински арест Дерека почему-то воспринял с юмором, хотя сам Хейл ничего смешного в этом не видел.

А ведь было даже где заняться сексом. Если дома у Дерека всегда кто-то был, то Стайлз регулярно оставался в одиночестве. Технически можно было пропустить тренировку и воспользоваться тремя часами свободы. Дерек, конечно, сильно сомневался, что трех часов им хватит, но надо же с чего-то начинать.

Но тут выяснилось, что Стайлз в свой последний год ничего прогуливать не собирался. 

\- Стайлз, ты все равно сидишь на скамье запасных!

\- А ты нет! И может, я воздухом дышать хочу! Дерек, я не буду сбегать с тренировок! – Стайлз притянул Хейла к себе, прерывая возражения поцелуем. Большую перемену уже который день они проводили весьма плодотворно. Стайлз нашел недалеко от поля для лакросса очень удобную полянку, которую со всех сторон окружали высокие кусты и где им никто не мог помешать. Конечно, времени хватало в лучшем случае на почти невинные тисканья, но лучше так, чем ничего.

Вот и сейчас Дерек удобно сидел на бедрах Стайлза и старательно обновлял засосы на шее Стилински. Тот не сопротивлялся и поглаживал Хейла по спине, порой притягивая для поцелуев.

\- Стайлз, а я хочу тебя. Уложить на кровать, отсосать, растянуть под себя, а потом долго-долго трахать, слушая как ты стонешь и двигаешься мне навстречу. Как будешь просить, чтобы я дал тебе кончить… 

Дерек шептал все это на ухо Стайлзу. Дыхание Стилински стало тяжелым, глаза потемнели, а еще Дерек ощутил упирающийся ему в ягодицу член.

\- Вот и подумай, стоит ли от такого отказываться.

Хейл чуть прикусил мочку уха и спокойно слез с чужих колен. Стайлз глубоко дышал, пытаясь успокоиться. Выходило слабо.

\- Ну ты и сволочь, Хейл!

\- Я не сволочь, я лишь привожу веские доводы, - Дерек улыбнулся и попытался как можно незаметнее поправить собственный возбужденный член.

\- Дерек, я не соглашаюсь не потому, что не хочу, а потому что не могу. У нас теперь совпадают тренировки и дневные отцовские смены, - Стайлз поморщился, - у них не хватает людей и отец считает, что у меня появилась девушка. Вот он и набрал ночных смен побольше. Чтобы я мог ее приводить домой, а не встречаться с ней где попало.

Дерек был в шоке. Шериф и так, судя по рассказам Стайлза, был неплохим отцом, а теперь стал просто идеальным!

Стайлз подтянул колени к груди и лукаво глянул на Дерека.

\- Вот только мой отец не знает, что мою девушку после шести из дома не выпускают. Потому что она еще мелкая!

Хейл тут же принял вызов и мгновенно повалил Стайлза на землю.

\- Это кто тут еще чья девушка! Моя детка решила распустить язычок? Так он для иного предназначен!

Стайлз тут же изогнулся и, перевернувшись, подмял Дерека под себя.

\- Я тебе не детка, мелочь! А что касается моего языка, - Стилински облизнулся, - я обдумаю твое предложение.

Дерек обхватил его за шею притягивая к себе и в этот момент сработал будильник, напоминая, что до конца перемены осталось пять минут.

\- Черт, ну чего он всегда так не вовремя, - Дерек раскинулся на траве. Стайлз поднялся и принялся отряхивать джинсы.

\- Вставай! У тебя сейчас биология.

Дерек перекатился на бок и изучающее прошелся взглядом по телу Стайлза.

\- Я бы предпочел практический урок анатомии. А у тебя что?

\- У меня математика! – Стайлз широко улыбнулся и подхватил с земли рюкзак. – Вставай, Хейл!

\- Так уже! – Дерек перевел взгляд на собственную ширинку. – Может, лучше поможешь?

Стайлз рассмеялся, продемонстрировал Дереку средний палец и пошел к школе. Дереку ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.

 

Школа кипела, приближался очередной матч по лакроссу и все, кто не играл, готовились болеть, а играющие едва доползали до кроватей, Финсток окончательно спятил и на тренировках откровенно зверствовал.

Буквально за пару дней до матча Дерек вдруг вспомнил разговор с Лорой. И постучал в дверь отцовского кабинета.

\- Да?

\- Мы можем поговорить? – Дерек зашел и замер в дверях, он не собирался просить или унижаться. Ему сказали поставить в известность, и он поставит, ничего более.

\- Садись, - отец указал на кресло напротив.

\- Я постою, это недолго. Послезавтра у нас будет игра. Я в основном составе.

\- И? Ты хочешь, чтобы мы пришли? – в глазах отца появилось что-то похожее на благодарность.

\- Нет, - Дерек тряхнул головой, - мне все равно. Я просто сообщаю, а то ты опять решишь, что я напился или обкурился вместо того чтобы пойти домой.

Младший Хейл гордо задрал голову и вышел из кабинета. Если ему в этом доме не доверяют, чего ради он будет корчить из себя образцового сына? 

 

И все же все Хейлы пришли на игру. Не сказать, что Дерек был рад, откровенно говоря, ему действительно было все равно. Куда приятнее было наблюдать за Стайлзом, который кричал, махал руками и бурно радовался каждому заброшенному мячу. Уиттмор как всегда царил на поле, ловко обходя защитников и направляя команду к победе.

Дерек совершенно не собирался давать этому засранцу поводы для гордости и поэтому он охотно пасовал МакКоллу, что позволило тому к концу игры идти вровень с Джексоном.

Болельщики ликовали, команда соперников на глазах все больше и больше сдавала позиции.

Результатом стал финальный отрыв в восемь очков и безоговорочная победа.

Стайлз подловил его у раздевалки и утянул за собой к лестнице в котельную. Единственное место в школе, где сейчас точно никого не могло быть.

\- Джексон тебя убьет! Ты ему триумф сорвал, - Стайлз извернулся, подставляя под поцелуи шею.

\- Детка, мне сейчас откровенно положить на Уиттмора, - Дерек жадно ласкал разгоряченное тело под футболкой. На волне адреналина заняться сексом хотелось еще сильнее.

\- Дерек, постой. Ты сейчас куда? Домой? – Стайлз отпихнул от себя Хейла, а тот пожал плечами.

\- Ну да, они же все ждут меня. Вдруг я сбегу, - Дерек не собирался рассказывать настоящие причины домашнего ареста. Зачем?

\- У меня есть идея! Когда я подойду, во всем со мной соглашайся! – Стайлз еще раз поцеловал Дерека и рванул в раздевалку.

Собственно, как и ожидал Дерек, все семейство ждало его на парковке. Он подошел и уронил сумку на землю.

\- Все, назад в тюрьму?

\- Сынок, ну зачем ты так? - мама попыталась погладить его по волосам, но Дерек ловко увернулся.

\- Хейл! – сзади раздался полный веселья голос Стайлза. Дерек удивленно обернулся. Стайлз подбежал и широко улыбнулся.

\- Добрый вечер, мистер Хейл, миссис Хейл, мисс Хейл.

\- Здравствуй, Стайлз, - отец ему кивнул, Дерек поморщился и буркнул.

\- Ну что?

\- Как что? Ты же так и не ответил! Ты с нами или нет? – Стайлз широко распахнул глаза и изобразил удивление на лице.

\- А о чем речь, Дерек? – отца явно заинтересовало происходящее, вот если бы Дерек знал, он конечно бы ответил, а так пришлось молча уткнуться взглядом в асфальт.

\- О, простите. Дело в том, что по традиции наш капитан и его девушка устраивают вечеринку в честь победы команды,. приглашают туда всю команду. Но в прошлый раз Джексон повредил плечо и как-то не сложилось. Плюс Дерек только вошел в наши ряды, вот меня и отправили спросить, не хочет ли он присоединиться. Наш тренер убежден, что такие вечеринки повышают командный дух, – Стайлз буквально сиял.

\- Сын, почему ты не сказал? – отец выглядел удивленным.

\- А смысл? Ты забыл, что я под арестом? – Дерек сверкнул глазами.

\- Стайлз, а кто там будет? – вмешалась в беседу мама, Стилински явно растерялся.

\- Все свои, как всегда. Джексон, Лидия, Скотт, я тоже буду. А сама вечеринка будет в доме у Лидии.

\- И что, сразу после матча будете пить? – Мистеру Хейлу явно не нравилась идея отпускать Дерека на подобное мероприятие.

Стайлз покачал головой.

\- Нет, что Вы, мистер Хейл. Лидия строго бдит за здоровьем Джексона, поэтому только фруктовый пунш, пицца, громкая музыка, болтовня и танцы. И потом большая часть парней идут на спортивные стипендии. Тут сильно не разгуляешься.

Дерек кинул на отца быстрый взгляд. С одной стороны, тот явно опасался, но с другой, Стайлз все же производил впечатление приличного молодого человека. Да и то, что он рассказал, вызывало доверие.

Компания дочери мэра, сына шерифа и сына прокурора города явно не могла считаться плохой. Уиттмор-младший для своих был редкостным гавнюком, но в глазах старшего поколения он был молодым перспективным спортсменом и ни в чем противозаконном замечен никогда не был. 

Плюс вечеринка в доме мэра имела все шансы пройти в спокойной атмосфере. Да если на то пошло до дома Хейлов было минут пятнадцать ходьбы.

\- Я могла бы подбросить Дерека, а потом забрать, - подала голос Лора. Как ни странно, это стало решающим аргументом.

\- Хорошо. Лора заедет за тобой в одиннадцать. Дерек, без глупостей!

Родители сели в машину и благополучно отбыли.

\- А меня вы не подбросите? А то я свою машину отдал Скотту, - Стайлз сделал щенячьи глаза.

\- Без проблем, - Лора только улыбнулась.

\- Отлично! Дерек, пойдем, сам скажешь Джексону о том, что едешь!

Стайлз направился к школе, ничего не понимающий Дерек пошел следом.

\- Это что за фигня, Стилински? – Дерек схватил Стайлза за руку, тот обернулся.

\- Это, малыш, не фигня! Это гениальный план! Сейчас мы едем к Лидии, тусим там, а потом садимся в мой джип и выполняешь свое обещание!

\- Какое? – Дерек удивленно моргнул, а Стайлз чуть склонил голову.

\- Ты обещал, что я буду стонать и просить дать мне кончить. Или это уже неактуально? 

Дерек тяжело сглотнул.

\- То есть ты хочешь…

\- Да, я хочу! И мой отец на ночном дежурстве и у нас будет аж целых три часа. Не струсишь?

Хейл рванул Стайлза на себя и впился в него голодным поцелуем.

\- Супер, - Стилински облизнулся, - тогда пошли к твоей сестре!

 

Лора оказалась образцовым водителем, плюс в пути Стайлзу позвонил Скотт и потребовал купить чипсов, пришлось остановиться у магазина. Дерек буквально извертелся на сидении, хотелось быстрее приехать, чтобы быстрее сбежать и натянуть, наконец, свою детку. 

В доме Мартин уже было шумно и весело. Лора без малейших колебаний вошла вместе с Дереком и Стайлзом, быстро убедилась, что ничего алкогольного нет даже близко и, напомнив, что заедет за Дереком в одиннадцать, развернулась и ушла.

Рядом с Хейлом тут же образовался Стайлз с двумя бокалами пунша.

\- На! Придется выпить, чтобы не оскорбить хозяйку! И нужно тут помелькать на всякий случай.

Дерек кивнул, он уже успел заметить на диване целующихся Айзека и Эрику. МакКолл со своей подружкой тискался у бассейна, изображая танец. Джексон ходил по дому с видом урожденного короля, Лидия скользила в толпе, раздавая пунш. Гремела музыка, половину всех этих людей Дерек видел первый раз в жизни и они точно не относились к команде. 

Пунш оказался довольно приятным на вкус, Стайлз мелькал то тут, то там. Веселясь, размахивая руками, привлекая к себе кучу внимания.

Дерек мудро решил, что ему так делать не стоит и подошел к дивану, на котором сидели Лейхи и Рейес.

\- Не можете расцепиться? – он спокойно уселся рядом. Эрика тут же отлипла от Айзека и перебралась на колени к Дереку. Хейл не преставал задаваться вопросом, почему ей так нравится изображать из себя его шлюшку, и как это терпит Айзек. Зато теперь на них пялилась куча народу.

Дерек усмехнулся и обнял Эрику за талию, та тут же прижалась губами к его шее. Айзек придвинулся ближе и провел ладонью по бедру своей девушки, одновременно принимаясь вылизывать Дереку ключицу.

Нет, это конечно было забавно. Провоцировать народ Дереку нравилось всегда. А провоцировать Джексона оказалось непередаваемо увлекательно, но сам собой возникал вопрос:

\- Ну и на хрена?

Эрика облизнулась и тут же наклонилась к губам Дерека, очень удачно маскируя распущенными волосами их «поцелуй».

\- Собираешься сбежать со Стилински? – Рейес широко улыбнулась и чуть отстранилась, давая Айзеку поиграть в «поцелуи» с Дереком.

\- Не напрягайся, Стайлз сказал, нужно, чтобы тебя железно тут все запомнили, - Айзек прикусил губу и положил ладонь на колено Дерека и медленно повел ею к паху.

\- Такое никто точно не забудет, - Эрика по-кошачьи изогнулась, когда Дерек погладил ее по спине. А потом по-хозяйски уложил ладонь под юбку, огладив ягодицу. 

Одновременно он притянул Айзека ближе к себе, изображая вспыхнувшую страсть на троих.

\- Или можем и правда подняться наверх, проверить на прочность кровать у Мартинов в гостевой, - Эрика повернулась к своему парню и поцеловала его.

Дерек ожидал, что Лейхи ну хоть изобразит негодование или ревность, но тот только кивнул и облизнулся. Вот предложи они такое еще месяца два назад, Хейл бы ни минуты не сомневался. Но сейчас, нет. Чисто физически он, конечно, возбудился. Оба, и Рейес и Лейхи, были вполне в его вкусе. Да и к тройничкам было не привыкать. Но сейчас он бы предпочел самый обычный секс со Стайлзом.

В кармане завибрировал телефон. Вытащив его, Дерек прочитал пришедшее смс: «Хватит уже этого порно! Пошли!» 

\- Мне пора.

Эрика тут же соскользнула с его колен, Дерек поднялся и прижал к себе и девушку и парня, выходя на улицу. Так они прошли до небольшой калитки, про которую Стайлз умудрился рассказать по пути сюда.

\- Удачи, милый, - Эрика звонко чмокнула его в щеку.

\- И тебе не скучать, солнышко, - Дерек в ответ шлепнул ее по упругой попке.

Махнув Айзеку, он вышел на тропинку, которая вывела его к дороге. А там нашелся джип Стайлза вместе с недовольным владельцем внутри.

\- Ты что, ревнуешь? – Дерек сел внутрь, Стайлз молча завел машину.

\- Вы что, правда, втроем трахались? – не выдержал Стилински.

\- Нет, ни разу, - Дерек улыбнулся, наблюдая за сменой эмоций на лице Стайлза.

\- Вот бы не подумал, а целовались вы сейчас реально жарко. Ничего попроще придумать было нельзя? И как они без тебя вернутся?

\- Мы играли, не ревнуй. А кто тебе сказал, что они будут возвращаться? Найдут удобное местечко и продолжат уже без меня.

\- Я не ревную, просто…это было горячо. Реально горячо, чувак! – Стайлз облизнулся.

Дерек смерил Стайлза удивленным взглядом.

\- Так заводит секс втроем? Стайлз, кто бы мог подумать. Если хочешь, можем потом попробовать. А ты кого бы больше хотел: Эрику или Айзека?

\- Давай для начала хоть вдвоем попробуем! – Стайлз остановился у собственного дома. Темного и тихого.

Внутрь они буквально ввались. Подняться по лестнице, не прекращая целоваться, оказалось довольно сложно, но выполнимо.

Едва они перешагнули порог комнаты Стайлза, как Дерек перестал себя сдерживать и начал стаскивать со Стилински лишнюю одежду. Стайлз совершенно не собирался Дереку в этом уступать.

До кровати они добрались уже только в джинсах. Стайлз лег на спину, затягивая Дерека на себя, тот, потеряв остатки здравомыслия, покрывал плечи Стайлза мелкими укусами и просто не мог остановиться. Хотелось больше. Сильнее. Попробовать всего Стилински на вкус, найти самые чувствительные местечки и ласкать их, сводя Стайлза с ума от удовольствия. Но нужно было кое-что еще.

\- Где?

Слава богу, Стайлз понял без долгих разъяснений и кивнул в сторону тумбочки. Дерек открыл ящик и обнаружил там тюбик смазки и упаковку презервативов.

\- Двенадцать штук? Детка, а ты не преувеличил свои возможности? – Хейл не удержался от комментария, Стайлз, как раз успевший избавиться от джинсов, хмыкнул.

\- Что, боишься не справиться?

\- Я-то справлюсь, а вот ты не выдержишь!

Дерек стянул джинсы и очень нежно поцеловал Стайлза. Тот удивленно на него глянул.

\- Я тебя люблю, хочу, чтобы ты знал.

Стилински трогательно порозовел и прикусил губу. Дерек прикусил горошину соска и тут же принялся его посасывать. Стайлз тихо застонал, запуская пальцы в волосы Дерека. 

Хотелось, конечно, очень сильно, но не меньше Хейл хотел, чтобы Стайлзу было исключительно хорошо. Поэтому он неторопливо ласкал уже знакомое тело.

Сначала Стайлз тихонько постанывал, потом начал скулить, а когда Дерек заглотил его член, принимаясь сосать, уже буквально завопил.

\- Дерек, я сейчас кончу! Вставь мне уже! 

\- Не торопись! – Хейл усмехнулся и выдавил на пальцы смазку. Первый палец Стайлз принял легко, на втором ощутимо напрягся, но Дерек вновь продолжил сосать. Пусть не сразу, но мышцы расслабились. Дерек принялся растягивать Стайлза под себя. Он осторожно двигал пальцами, поглаживал нежные стеночки и, лишь ощутив, что Стилински сам насаживается, добавил третий. Стайлз хрипло задышал, но смог расслабиться. Чувствуя, что еще немного - и он сам спустит, так и не добравшись до главного блюда, 

Дерек вытащил пальцы и, чмокнув Стайлза, шепнул:

\- Перевернись.

Тот мгновенно послушался и лег на живот, подтягивая колени к груди и прогибаясь в пояснице. От такого зрелища член Дерека ощутимо дернулся, пришлось пережать себя, чтобы позорно не кончить.

Раскатав по члену презерватив, Хейл приставил головку к чуть приоткрытой и влажно блестящей дырочке и осторожно толкнулся внутрь. Вошла только головка, а Стайлз судорожно сжался и застонал.

\- Детка, расслабься, выдохни, ты только хуже делаешь, - Дерек принялся дрочить порядком опавший член Стилински. 

Стайлз все же был умничкой и сумел расслабиться. Дерек плавными толчками вошел целиком и застонал. Как же это было классно. Тугие горячие стенки плавно сжимались как будто пытались затянуть еще глубже.

Дерек начал неспешно двигаться, давая Стайлзу время привыкнуть, а заодно пытаясь найти нужный угол. Но вот Стилински и сам подался навстречу, явно пытаясь поймать заданный темп. Дерек его тут же увеличил, Стайлз заскулил, подмахивая на каждое движение. Это звучало как самая лучшая в мире музыка. Дерек положил ладони на бедра Стайлза, так натягивать его было намного удобнее, и взял привычный для себя темп.

Стайлз внизу завозился и принялся себе быстро дрочить. Многого ему и не понадобилось. Дерек толкнулся и ощутил, как вокруг с силой сжимаются мышцы, и кончил с хриплым стоном.

Упав рядом и, стянув презерватив, он повернулся к Стайлзу. Тот лежал с закрытыми глазами и тяжело дышал.

\- Детка? Ты как?

Стилински лениво приоткрыл один глаз.

\- Классно. Но у меня болит задница и свело пальцы на ногах. А в остальном шикарно. Ты лучший, малыш!

Дерек тут же пихнул его в бок.

\- Не зови меня так!

\- Не зови меня деткой! – Стайлз легко улыбнулся и, приподнявшись на локтях, поцеловал Дерека. 

Тот охотно ответил на поцелуй. Время в запасе у них еще было, и Дерек очень надеялся повторить.

Повторить-то повторили, только полноценного секса больше как-то не получилось. Сначала просто целовались, затем Стайлз ударился в эксперименты и попытался сделать Дереку минет. Крайне неудачный. Стилински не представлял, как спрятать зубы и больше облизывал, чем реально сосал. Пришлось дать ему еще один мастер-класс. И это при том, что до Стайлза Дерек сам делал минет всего дважды. Ему как-то больше нравилось получать, а не делать.

Потом они перебрались в ванную, где обычное мытье приправленное подростковыми гормонами, переросло во взаимную дрочку.

А потом Стайлз его фактически выставил из дома. Вручил ключи от джипа, велел поставить за домом Мартин, пожелал удачи с сестрой и захлопнул дверь. Хорошо хоть в процессе прощания Дерек успел урвать еще пару поцелуев, было хоть не так обидно.

До дома Мартин Дерек добрался как раз к одиннадцати. И едва успел найти МакКолла, которому было велено передать ключи, как позвонила Лора.

\- Ну, как прошла вечеринка? – сестра явно изнывала от любопытства. Дерек только усмехнулся.

\- Лучше, чем я ожидал! Поехали, не хочу, чтобы отец читал мне лекции.

 

Хейл его испортил. К этому выводу Стайлз пришел очень быстро. Нет, он и раньше не жаловался на потенцию, но теперь это выходило за грани разумного. Заниматься сексом хотелось каждый день, да еще и не по разу. 

После вечеринки родители Дерека немного успокоились, и Дерек попал под частичную амнистию. Как понял Стайлз, ему вернули часть карточек, но самое главное - позволили распоряжаться своим свободным временем. Хотя столько хорошо знакомое Стайлзу правило десяти часов никто не отменял. Но десять часов - это не шесть.

Дерек охотно поддерживал тягу Стайлза к кувырканию в постели. Да и вне постели тоже. Если появлялась возможность, они проводили время в доме Стилински, если ее не было, осваивали новые горизонты.

Так, например, опытным путем было установлено, что в джипе заниматься сексом куда лучше, чем в Камаро, но намного хуже, чем в кровати. Что секс на природе - не самая лучшая идея. Мало того, что, несмотря на заботливо подстеленный плед, в итоге Стайлз все равно оказался лежащим на земле, так еще и презерватив крайне не вовремя решил порваться. Нет, Стайлз, конечно, прекрасно понимал, что им-то подобная проблема ничем не грозит, но вот чувствовать, как из задницы что-то вытекает, и при этом сидеть за рулем было не слишком приятно.

Но Дереку секса оказалось мало, и он упорно пытался таскать Стайлза на свидания. Нет, это, конечно, было забавно, но Стайлз чувствовал себя чертовски глупо. Хуже было только если Хейл, глядя на него с щенячьей преданностью, начинал признаваться в любви. 

Стайлз себя не обманывал. Дерек ему нравился и даже очень. Хоть и непонятно чем. Хейл был меньше ростом, поджарым, не слишком красивым. Да никаким. Самый обычный мальчишка, да еще и младше на два года.

В такие минуты Стайлз ощущал себя Лидией. Он наслаждался комплиментами, ему нравились признания в любви, но вот ответить тем же он просто не мог. И это было подло. 

Тем более, что приближался конец года, а с ним и конец этих непонятных отношений.

Поэтому Стилински решил отложить все терзания и просто наслаждаться. А потом он уедет в колледж, а Дерек останется здесь, вот и решение проблемы.

Стайлз оторвался от параграфа в учебнике и улыбнулся. Дерек сидел, устроив голову у него на плече и закрыв глаза, беззвучно шевелил губами, видимо, подпевал в такт музыке в наушниках. Хейл, не смотря на всю свою браваду, сейчас выглядел настоящим ребенком. Стилински не удержался и чмокнул его в висок. Дерек приоткрыл один глаз и приподнял бровь. Стайлз только покачал головой. Хейл пожал плечами и снова закрыл глаза. 

Стилински обнял своего любовника и вновь вернулся к чтению, тесты обещали стать серьезным испытанием для нервов.

\- Стайлз, поехали сегодня ко мне? – Дерек вытащил наушники из ушей.

\- К тебе? – Стилински искренне удивился, вот в доме Хейлов они не были ни разу.

\- Ага, родители сегодня уйдут на какую-то вечеринку к Мартинам, Лора в Нью-Йорке, Питер уже неделю как укатил на Бали с новой любовью всей его жизни. А прислугу можно просто отпустить.

\- Ладно, - Стайлз сразу же вспомнил весьма удобную дерековскую кровать, - а когда?

\- Поужинаем и поедем, - Дерек пожал плечами и попытался поцеловать Стайлза. Пришлось ему помочь и наклониться. Вот поэтому Дерек категорически не любил заниматься сексом лицом к лицу. Ему слишком нравилось целоваться, а из-за разницы в росте до лица Стайлза он просто не доставал.

С ужином не сложилось. Стайлзу позвонил Скотт, который слезно просил помочь ему с грядущим тестом, поэтому после занятий пришлось ехать к МакКоллу.

 

\- Вот слушай, бро, я, конечно, тебя люблю и все такое! Но ты что, не мог попросить Эллисон тебе помочь?

Стайлз искал в учебнике нужную тему и заодно продумывал, как вбить ее в Скотта с наименьшими потерями во времени.

\- Я не хочу так перед ней позориться! И потом тебе жалко, что ли? 

\- Нет, но я бы нашел, чем заняться!

Скотт обиженно засопел и выдал:

\- И потом когда мы с ней наедине - я о занятиях думать не могу. Стайлз, ну чем тебе еще заниматься? Хочешь, пиццу закажем?

Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и окинул Скотта взглядом. Вот удивительная вещь. Дерек вел себя как влюбленный идиот, даже не думал скрываться или маскироваться. Но никому и в голову не приходило, что они встречаются. Наоборот все настолько привыкли к поведению Хейла, что даже перестали прикалываться над Стайлзом.

\- Пиццу мы закажем обязательно! А пока показывай давай, что у тебя там не выходит!

 

Спасибо Скотту, к дому Хейлов Стайлз добрался только к восьми часам.

\- Привет, я тебя уже и не ждал, - Дерек сам открыл дверь. В майке и домашних джинсах он на взгляд Стайлза выглядел очень мило.

\- А я думал, Скотт никогда в жизни не запомнит эти формулы! У нас еще есть время?

\- Да, родители часов в одиннадцать вернутся.

Стилински улыбнулся.

\- Тогда пошли к тебе! 

Дерек, похоже, не видел смысла спорить и потащил Стайлза за собой наверх. Такого накала страстей как в первые разы уже не было и можно было позволить себе немного побаловаться. Растянуть удовольствие.

\- Слушай, Хейл, - Стайлз закрыл дверь и скрестил руки, - а почему это я всегда должен быть снизу?

\- Может, потому что тебе нравиться быть снизу? – Дерек тут же подхватил предложенную игру. - Ты же моя детка!

\- Я думаю, сегодня деткой будешь ты, малыш! Есть возражения? – Стайлз стащил футболку.

Дерек широко улыбнулся и облизнулся.

\- А ты попробуй меня заставить! Может, лучше будешь хорошей деткой и отсосешь?

Он провел ладонью по своему паху, Стайлз сглотнул, предложение было интересным. Дерек тем временем опустился на кровать и медленно растянул джинсы, стягивая их на бедра.

\- Оу, что, носить трусы не царское дело? – Стайлз окинул взглядом растянувшегося на кровати мальчишку.

\- А зачем они мне? Все равно скоро снимать, чтобы тебя натянуть, - Дерек прищурил глаза и принялся неторопливо себе дрочить. 

Стилински медленно подошел к кровати, наслаждаясь устроенным для него представлением и сел на край. Хейл продолжал себя гладить, все так же посматривая на Стайлза из-под ресниц.

Все же выдержка у Стайлза была не стальная, и он скользнул на кровать, накрывая Дерека собой.

\- Сегодня ты снизу, малыш!

Дерек улыбнулся и сжал талию Стайлза ногами, тут же перекатываясь и оказываясь сверху.

\- Детка, смирись, ты всегда будешь внизу, это не обсуждается!

Стайлз сверкнул глазами, и схватив Дерека за плечи опрокинул его на спину, удобно устраиваясь на бедрах Хейла.

\- Я же сказал, что буду сверху! – он схватил руки Хейла и сжал их у того над головой.

\- Будь, я не против. Так и сиди, - Дерек хмыкнул и поддал бедрами, толкаясь в промежность Стайлза.

Стилински замер, вот так они еще не пробовали. Стайлз, если честно, просто боялся раздавить своего любовника. Но роль стоило сыграть до конца.

\- Я тебе девка, что ли, сверху прыгать! Раздвинь ножки, малыш, не ломайся! – Стилински опять расположился между ног Хейла, продолжая удерживать его запястья.

\- Сегодня я тебя трахну, а ты, если расслабишься, даже получишь удовольствие, - Стайлз прошептал это на ухо Дереку и впился в губы поцелуем.

\- Что тут происходит? Дерек!

Стайлз обернулся, в дверях стояли родители Хейла.

 

Первое, что сделал спешно вызванный шериф - это отправил Стайлза домой. Стилински пришлось почти два часа наматывать круги по комнате в ожидании отца. Наконец, у дома остановилась машина. Стайлз которой еще пять минут назад хотел, чтобы отец приехал как можно быстрее, даже не нашел в себе сил подняться с кровати. Наоборот хотелось забиться в угол и никогда не выходить.

\- Стайлз, ты не спишь? – голос отца звучал крайне устало, да и выглядел он не лучшим образом.

\- Нет. Они заявили на меня, да? – Стайлз с трудом заставил себя посмотреть отцу в глаза.

\- А должны были? – на лице шерифа появилось удивление.

\- Дереку шестнадцать, а поймали они нас… в довольно красноречивый момент, - Стайлз хмыкнул и уткнулся в подушку.

Отец пошел к кровати и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Сын, все немного не так, как ты считаешь. Мистер Хейл просил передать тебе их искренние извинения.

\- Чего? – Стайлз уставился на отца в полном шоке.

Тот потер шею и сел на край кровати.

\- Это будет не очень приятная беседа. Дерек тебя использовал, чтобы добиться своей цели.

\- Что за чушь? Он меня любит!

\- Он любит только себя, Стайлз. И его отец мне это доказал. Ты, например, знаешь, что у младшего Хейла проблемы с наркотиками и алкоголем? Точнее, в той школе, где он учился раньше, эти проблемы были у всех. Как я понял, Дерек рассчитывал, что его отправят учиться в Европу, но его родители решили, что надежнее будет оставить его тут. Дереку изначально ваша школа не понравилась. Он пытался доказать, что тут плохие преподаватели и неудачная программа. Когда понял, что это не действует, видимо, решил смутить родителей нетрадиционными отношениями.

Проблемы с алкоголем? Да Стайлз ни разу после того случая с коньяком не видел, чтобы Дерек что-то пил. С наркотиками? Еще бредовее.

\- Пап, это глупо. Дерек не пьет и не колется, я бы заметил!

\- У него в комнате нашли целый склад пустых бутылок. И да, ты прав, он не колется. По словам его отца, он употребляет кокаин.

\- Употребляет или употреблял?

\- Не знаю. Но это собственно и не важно. Он своего добился. Как я понял, теперь он будет учиться где-то в Англии в закрытой школе.

В Англии? Даже не в Америке?

\- Мне нужно с ним поговорить! – Стайлз схватился за телефон, отец тут же поймал его руку.

\- Стайлз. Не надо. Не глупи. Я понимаю, что тебе хочется верить в то, что человек, с которым ты… встречался, любит тебя. Но есть все основания предполагать, что это даже близко не так.

Стайлз выпустил телефон и сжал голову ладонями. Слишком много информации, слишком много эмоций. Слишком много всего.

\- Ложись спать. Утром договорим, - отец был непривычно мягок. Откровенно говоря, Стайлз ожидал совсем другой реакции на свой явный гомосексуализм.

Шериф вышел из комнаты и погасил свет. Стайлз был уверен, что ему не удастся уснуть, но как только он коснулся головой подушки, то сразу же вырубился.

 

Разбудила Стайлза пришедшая смс. Он с трудом открыл глаза, судя по тому, насколько за окном было светло, время явно перевалило за полдень. Нащупав телефон, открыл сообщение. Оно пришло с неизвестного номера и содержало всего одно слово: "Lifehouse".

Видимо, какой-то спам. Стайлз поднялся из кровати, принял душ и спустился на кухню где сидел отец.

\- Доброе утро, Стайлз.

\- Привет, пап. Опять пьешь кофе? – Стайлз вытащил из шкафа кружку и замер.

\- Lifehouse, точно! Блин!

Поставив кружку на стол, Стайлз рванул в свою комнату. Ему срочно нужен был интернет.

Дерек на взгляд Стайлза чрезмерно увлекался музыкой и слушал ее почти все время. А еще Хейл имел дурную привычку напевать полюбившиеся песни и постоянно пытался заставить Стайлза послушать понравившуюся композицию.

Тогда они поехали за город, Дерек настоял на пикнике в воскресное утро. Стайлз был против пикника, но за секс, поэтому согласился. Уже после секса, Дерек нежился на солнце и опять слушал что-то там в плеере, и вдруг засмеялся.

\- Я нашел песню про нас с тобой!

\- Это какую? И у кого? – Стайлз даже заинтересовался.

\- Влюбленный!

\- Что, прости? – Стайлз удивленно моргнул.

\- Песня называется «Влюбленный», а группа Lifehouse. Хочешь послушать.

Стайлз тогда только скривился и отказался от прослушивания песни с таким названием. Больше они эту группу ни когда не обсуждали.

И сейчас Стайлз пытался найти ее в сети. Это оказалось не сложно. Песенка была простая и, на взгляд Стайлза, девчачья. Но вот припев, припев был слишком в тему:

 

Every time I see your face  
My heart takes off on a high speed chase now  
Don't be scared, it's only love  
That we're falling in

I would never do you wrong  
Or let you down or lead you on  
Don't look down, it's only love  
Baby, that we're falling in

(Каждый раз, когда я вижу твоё лицо,  
Моё сердце срывается в бешеную погоню,  
Но не бойся, это всего лишь любовь,  
Мы влюбляемся...

Я бы никогда не обидел тебя,  
Не подвёл и не обманул,  
Не опускай взгляд, это всего лишь любовь,  
Детка, мы влюбляемся...)

 

Схватив телефон Стайлз набрал номер Дерека, но ответом послужил лишь мелодичный женский голос, который сообщил, что данный абонент не может ответить.

\- Пап! Мне надо поговорить с Дереком!

Стайлз слетел вниз, натягивая толстовку. В голове судорожно крутились мысли. Надо было давно сказать, да неважно, хоть сейчас успеть сказать! Хейл все равно вернется!

\- Стайлз, ты куда?

Отец вышел в прихожую.

\- К Хейлам! Они должны дать нам поговорить! – Стайлз зашнуровывал кеды.

\- Не получится. Стайлз, Дерек улетел еще ночью. Сын, не глупи. Тебе разве больше нечем заняться? У тебя же колледж на носу.

\- Как улетел? – Стайлз поднял голову.

\- На самолете. Я же говорил тебе еще вчера. Он хотел туда и добился своего. Жаль только что за твой счет. Его отец позвонил мне утром и сказал, что Дерек сюда не вернется, в Англии вполне достаточно престижных университетов. Стайлз, с тобой все хорошо?

Стайлз сполз по стене на пол. Не вернется. Ладно, он ведь и сам хотел это все заканчивать, только вот уехать Стайлз собирался сам. И совсем не ожидал, что это будет так больно.

 

Два года спустя

 

Тему для проекта профессор, конечно, предложил очень интересную, но, блин, это грозило новыми бессонными ночами. Стайлз, очевидно, был редкостным везунчиком, как еще объяснить, что в колледже его дожидался новый Харрис, Стилински не знал. Только этот носил фамилию Блоквел и твердо был убежден, что у Стайлза огромный потенциал. Поэтому заваливал несчастного Стилински проектами, докладами и прочими развлечениями. Да еще и с напарником «повезло». Джек мозгов имел меньше, чем Уиттмор, но зато играл в футбол и был местной звездой. Поэтому и кочевал с курса на курс. В случае Стайлза это означало, что все придется делать самому, а потом еще вдалбливать в голову Джека пару абзацев текста для защиты.

Задумавшись, Стайлз споткнулся и едва успел подхватить очки, спасая их от падения на землю.

Два года упорной учебы обеспечили ему полную стипендию и гарантию аспирантуры. А еще севшее зрение и устоявшееся звание «веселого ботаника». Хотя никто из друзей так и не смог понять, чего ради Стилински понесло в психологи.

\- Стайлз! Подожди!

Стилински обернулся непонимающе глядя на подбежавшую к нему девушку.

\- Привет, Кара. Что ты хотела?

Та остановилась и, прижавшись к Стайлзу всем телом, ослепительно улыбнулась. Стилински улыбнулся в ответ, прекрасно зная, что кроме улыбок ему тут ничего не светит. Одна из первых красоток колледжа с ботаником встречаться не будет. Да и Стайлзу такого счастья было не надо.

\- Ты же познакомишь меня с ним?

\- С кем? – Стайлз моргнул.

\- Со своим кузеном! Слушай, а где он учится? А у него есть девушка?

\- Да у кого? – Стайлз не мог понять, о чем речь. Кузенов у него не было, а малочисленные друзья такую реакцию у Кары вызвать не могли. И тут он заметил на стоянке перед общагой машину, которая выделялась среди прочих как роза среди лопухов.

\- Стайлз! Не тупи! Твой кузен! Такой…офигенный! Где он учится?

\- Знаешь Кара, если это тот «кузен» о котором я думаю, то нигде.

\- Уже закончил? А что? – девушка прямо пылала от нетерпения.

\- Школу, Кара, - Стайлз хмыкнул, - ему в этом году исполнилось восемнадцать. 

\- Ты придурок, Стилински! Не хочешь знакомить - так сразу и сказал бы!

Кара отпихнула его и поспешила к общаге. Стайлз свернул на парковку. Так не бывает. Не с ним. Но Камаро была слишком знакомой. 

Подавив на корню желание смыться в библиотеку, Стайлз пошел к общежитию. В холле как всегда было море народу, но вот знакомой черноволосой фигуры среди женского моря точно не было. Стайлз поддернул ремень сумки и пошел к лестнице.

\- Стайлз! – раздался сзади низкий мужской голос. Стилински обернулся и потерял дар речи. С дивана поднялся парень, не имеющий ничего общего с его Дереком. 

Высоченный, широкоплечий с узкой талией и обалденной улыбкой. От Дерека там были только черные волосы и смуглая кожа.

\- Дерек? – Стилински в последнее время не доверял собственному зрению и стащил очки.

\- Привет, - парень улыбнулся еще шире. Двигался он с какой-то звериной грацией.

\- Ты же в Англии, - Стайлз тут же на шаг отступил. Он переболел любовью к Хейлу. Все, что осталось в наследство - это лишь периодическая тяга к парням, но и с ней Стайлз уверенно боролся.

\- Был. Мы можем поговорить? – улыбка красавчика померкла, видимо, он ожидал, что Стайлз бросится ему на шею.

\- Да, идем ко мне. Тома сейчас нет.

Они поднялись на четвертый этаж, Стайлз с раздражением заметил, что Хейл обогнал его в росте, и теперь уже сам Стилински едва дотягивает ему до плеча.

Стайлз вытащил ключ и открыл дверь.

\- Проходи. Какими судьбами?

Дерек зашел в комнату и огляделся.

\- Что, у тебя была больше?

\- Нет. Меньше. И нас в ней было не двое, а пятеро.

Стайлз на провокацию не поддался и сел на стул.

\- В Англии такие плохие школы?

\- Школы не знаю. А вот закрытые пансионаты для трудных подростков даже очень, – Дерек спокойно прислонился к столу и скрестил руки на груди. Он, как и раньше, продолжал носить кожаные куртки, но теперь на нем они смотрелись куда лучше. Стайлз сглотнул и напомнил себе, что этот парень ему безразличен.

\- Ну, ты же хотел в Европу, но не уточнял куда именно.

\- Я, Стайлз, на тот момент хотел сдать эссе и написать тест по химии. А никак не уехать в элитную тюрьму для малолетних преступников.

\- Это ты там так вымахал и накачался?

Хейл усмехнулся и скинул куртку. Стайлз с огромным трудом заставил себя отвести взгляд от этой мускулатуры. Члену было плевать на то, что Стайлз вроде как натурал.

\- Вымахал я уже следующим летом. А накачался? Да, там. Особо заниматься мне было не чем. Ни интернета. Ни телефона.

\- Да, вырос ты заметно. Нечем заняться? А что же не трахал одноклассников? – Стайлз пытался вести себя как можно естественней, но подозревал, что после того как Хейл свалит, ему придется достать кое-что из тайника под кроватью.

\- Я вырос и там, где незаметно. Знаешь, как-то не было желания. Так что пришлось два года провести на голодном пайке, вспоминая мою детку.

\- Что же так? – Стайлз пристально смотрел в глаза Дерека, а тот подошел и опустился на колени перед ним.

\- Потому что я люблю мою детку. И все, чего я хотел - это вернуться.

\- А ты не думал, что уже поздно? И тебя тут никто не ждет? – Стайлз стащил очки и потер переносицу.

\- Думал, - Дерек кивнул, - поэтому я тоже подал документы сюда. И если будет нужно, я снова тебя добьюсь, Стайлз.

\- Сюда? А как же великое будущее семьи Хейлов? Как же компания и долг перед семьей?

Дерек пожал плечами и положил ладони Стайлзу на колени.

\- Это мое решение. Питер вон вообще врач. Если я стану руководителем отдела персонала, от компании не убудет.

\- То есть ты решил опять мной воспользоваться? И получить то, что хочешь?

\- Стайлз, я никогда тобой не пользовался. И не собираюсь. Но если будет нужно, то я тебя буду добиваться снова и снова.

\- Попробуй, - Стайлз согласно кивнул и притянул Дерека к себе жадно целуя и осознавая, что вибратор, спрятанный под кроватью ему больше точно не понадобится. 

 

Мистер Стилински 20 лет, во время финальной встречи:  
http://s019.radikal.ru/i609/1307/e3/b8b924d56f6c.gif

Мистер Хейл 18 лет, во время финальной встречи:  
http://s019.radikal.ru/i630/1307/09/ee0813195309.jpg


End file.
